


【Jaydick】Loose Contact/触点不良

by ballercat



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat
Summary: *一个不是十分像话的灵伴梗。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *一个不是十分像话的灵伴梗。

“该死！”飞奔在楼宇间的红头罩终于忍无可忍的停下脚步，他怒气冲冲地转过身，把枪对准身后如影随形的灵活身影：“见鬼的你到底有什么毛病？”

夜翼对黑洞洞的枪口毫不畏惧，似乎笃定这位名震哥谭的黑帮大佬不会朝自己扣下扳机：“我怎么了？”他口吻如常地说。

  
“让我们做到井水不犯河水地相安无事很难吗？神奇男孩？”杰森郁闷疯了：“我最近既没有涉足布鲁德海文和BPD，也没有因贩毒走私绑架越狱毙掉某个苟延残喘的混球，更没有在老蝙蝠的任何活计里横插一脚，行了？能放过我了不？”

  
“我没有不放过你，”迪克平静地眨眼睛：“你尽管做你自己的事。”言下之意，你也无法阻止我接着跟着你。

  
杰森把枪塞回大腿枪套，长长叹了口气：“和平谈判。他妈的告诉我你的目的。有十分之一的可能性我会考虑。不要温馨感人的家庭环节，谢谢。”

  
“你受伤了。”迪克说：“在继续任何危险行动前，你需要回去养伤。”

  
“你在试图逗我发笑吗，大蓝鸟。”杰森感觉像是听了个笑点过时的冷笑话：“你是因为女儿夜不归宿在沙发上织毛衣守门禁的老妈？我以后出门还得向你打申请咯？还是你一直觉得我是在玩相亲相爱的过家家怎么的？”

  
“我们的工作有风险。当然，”迪克说：“但我不认为带着腹部枪伤，只是用止血剂和临时伤口订针处理后继续行动是合理的。正因为面临未知危险，我们才必须更懂得如何将损失降到最小。”

  
杰森肯定在头罩下厌恶地皱起眉：“艹你的，你监视我？”

  
迪克坦荡地说：“我没有。”

  
杰森显然并不相信他的措辞，已经立刻开始上下检查身上是否有窃听设备了。

  
迪克任由他满脸敏感地剥着确认每一个装备，因为他很清楚杰森将一无所获——噢，他有说过他的弟弟是个不用麻药就上订针的硬汉吗？这个堪称鲁莽的行为差点让他在上午询问一桩抢劫案时跪倒在BPD审讯室地面上。

  
五分钟后杰森放弃了。迪克想，如果不是带着头罩，他的弟弟现在一定很想狠狠地揉搓额前的那一撮白发，这是他陷于困扰时情不自禁的小动作。

  
“你现在有两个选择。”尽管迪克看上去并不热衷于发号施令，但没人能够忽视他长期身为团队核心和领袖的事实：“第一，立刻转身回你随便哪个安全屋重新清创消毒包扎并且躺平休息，并且保证接下来的三天都呆在那张床上。第二，我们打一架，然后我把晕过去的你扛回蝙蝠洞——鉴于我并不知道你的安全屋地址，我别无选择。”

  
杰森绝对在怒瞪着他。

  
迪克不知道是他将他判定为在兄弟干架中一定会输掉的那个，还是可能被扛回蝙蝠洞这件事更加使他难以忍受。某一瞬间，迪克差点以为杰森的手要重新抚上枪套了。

  
五秒后，杰森咬牙切齿地说：“我在追查一件案子，脱不开身。”

  
迪克热情道：“情报给我，我替你查下去。”

  
杰森此刻听上去困惑远甚于怒意：“如果不是真的疯了，你到底他妈的为什么要做到这个地步？要是你和老蝙蝠在搞什么鬼——”

  
迪克强行忽略了在心中不断喧嚣嘈杂的声音，他知道那些杂音终有天会汇聚成一个清晰的答案，但他现在并不确定自己是否想——或者能够接受那个。

  
他很庆幸无论是生理还是心理上，此刻杰森看上去都一无所知。

  
“和B没有关系。如果你出了意外，作为同辈中唯一一个年长于你的人，我会面对许多不必要的麻烦——无论你是否承认，”迪克抢在杰森反驳前着重强调道：“尤其是阿福。”

  
好吧，阿尔弗雷德，家族里没人能反抗得了这个名字。就算你曾经退出过也不行。

  
杰森放弃了。他掏出钩爪枪开始大步往反方向走，并在路过迪克时故意撞过他的肩膀：“别让我发现你在我的地盘上放什么蝙蝠小玩意儿——”

  
“记得把案子线索发给我。”迪克状貌轻松地目送他离开：“顺便，你欠阿福的脏话罐十美元，下次回家时候别忘了塞进去。”

  
杰森向他比了个中指，身影在高楼边缘消失了。

  
“这回是十二块五了。”迪克喃喃着半跪下来，直到此时，长时间忍受的痛苦才伴随着汗水从他的额角倾泻而下。

好吧，他是不是忘说了。出于某种非迪克本人可控的原因，他和杰森•彼得•托德，AKA红头罩，法外者成员，哥谭犯罪者的噩梦，蝙蝠侠的第二任罗宾，他亲爱的养弟，共享着痛觉。

  
——很遗憾，同样出于某种原因，这悲惨的是单方面的。

  
这意味着当杰森遭受到任何足以唤醒痛觉中枢的刺激时，理查德•格雷森无论身在何处，都将忠实地享受同等待遇，而杰森对此毫不知情。

  
虽然大部分时候给迪克带来难以预料的麻烦、变数乃至危险，但他并不以此为负担——当曾把理所当然的珍视之物彻底弄丢过一次后，便再没有任何实际上的伤害能比肩失去本身的恐惧。

  
就像是一个没有边际没有尽头的空洞，在那几年间，随时随地都能在暴露哪怕一丝脆弱时将他吞噬。

  
至少现在迪克依然能有渠道去感知某个特定个体的存在，即便这种途径只是单向的，同时压榨透支着他的灵魂，也足够令迪克将其视为一种恩赐和抚慰。

  
——只是他太迫切需要确保杰森能够好好保护并仔细照顾自己了。

收到的情报显示杰森正追查近期哥谭新出现的毒品源——事实上相较于本市层出不穷的各类恶性案件，几百克毒品流通显然远远上不了GCPD的要案名单，但迪克很清楚杰森对于毒品的深恶痛绝程度。

  
大约一个小时后，正在替弟弟盯梢的迪克肋下隐隐不断的刺痛终于在一阵火烧火燎后消减大半，估摸半刻下不会完全消失，好在至少不再令他焦灼不堪——杰森虽然脾性警惕暴躁又不肯轻易屈从于他人，但诚实是个好品质——红头罩的威信建立在和威慑同等的言出必践上。

  
迪克终于缓缓安下心来，将注意力投放到眼前发生的交易场面上，没人会发现头顶钢架结构上短暂收羽栖息的蓝鸟，长期的训练总让他们对此驾轻就熟。

  
交易进行得很快，可惜迪克对两拨人都很眼生——嘿，别这样对他，他这段时期回哥谭的次数已经创下近来新高了。不过这些于夜翼来说都不过是微不足道的小障碍。

  
迪克在散场前给杰森丢讯息：“全程录音发你了，但双方都很谨慎，交谈中没透露什么有用的东西。”

  
杰森秒回了个毫无感情的kayyy。迪克感受了下痛觉状态，判断那边应该徘徊在休息模式的边缘。

  
“两个微型定位发射器正常运转，代号是A-N9和A-N7，你应该能在熟悉的频段上找到信号。还是你想要找个人‘问问’？你知道的，我可以免费代劳。”

  
“不。不要打草惊蛇。”杰森说：“以及你该回巢了，迪基鸟。”

  
迪克微笑起来，纵然杰森并看不到：“如果你乖乖养伤的话。”他打字说：“相信我，这对我俩都好。”

  
“……多谢不必要的关怀，以及尽快从我的case上挪走你的小屁股，迪克。”对方发来警告。

  
“你说了算。”迪克从善如流地将手机塞回口袋。

  
无论如何，他相信杰森对于罪恶和危险的直觉。他最大的弟弟是个怪异的本能生物，这让他受伤，也让他在伤害中幸存——虽然也并非永远百试百灵。

  
以一个花俏的翻转从钢架上优雅落地时，迪克正在等待红罗宾的接通。

  
“嘿，小红。不介意给你的大哥提供一些帮助吧？”

###  
“你问杰森会不会和B合作？有，但并不经常，确切来说很不经常。”午休时间提姆穿着校服，坐在哥谭高中不远的一家咖啡店对着迪克耸肩：“你知道他们的性格——双方都成不了对方的第一选择。我想如果有比较充裕的时间，B肯定更乐于召唤你。”

  
大致和迪克的判断差不太离。经历过一段矛盾动荡的时期，眼下两方关系更接近于某种互不干涉的平衡。在不必要的情况下，红头罩也不会轻易挑战蝙蝠侠的底线，以此换来相对的行动自由。而布鲁斯·韦恩和杰森·托德之间……则更为复杂。

  
这也是为什么杰森被子弹打穿却没有被拖回大宅及时接受治疗——布鲁斯对此并不知情。

  
“你怎么会知道他中枪了？”提姆尖锐地盯着迪克：“我记得昨天你还在布鲁德海文呢。”

  
“啊哈，”迪克半心半意地含混道：“某种巧合吧。”

  
不过他的这位弟弟绝不好应付，前五分钟迪克不得不在一连串的追问下告诉提姆他正在帮杰森处理案子，以便他能尽快恢复健康——红罗宾对后面半句毫无异议，但对迪克能先于所有身在哥谭的义警们知道杰森受伤的事感到怀疑。

  
“杰森的反侦察能力和他的枪法一样见鬼地好。”提姆表示：“你以为我们没有做出过任何尝试吗？显然B更不愿意直接向罗伊打探杰森的近况——”

  
“那个画面一定很精彩。”迪克不禁喃喃。

  
“所以你和杰森——”

  
“我只能说我与他没有比你们更多的私人联络。否则我会更早地阻止他做蠢事了。”迪克坦诚说：“至于其他的——或许未来某天你会知道的。抱歉，提姆，现在不是太好的时机。”

  
“怎么我总觉得你以前用过类似的借口。”提姆摇摇头，抬起手腕看了眼时间，把一张存储卡从桌面上滑向夜翼：“你要的东西都在里面了——顺便看到杰森和他说一声，如果他决定回趟家的话，阿福会非常乐意准备一顿规格堪比圣诞夜的晚餐。”

  
“愿意效劳，”迪克目光中划过温和的笑意：“不过这仅仅只是阿福的意思？”

  
“……你知道偶尔你也会多话得让人生厌。”

  
“我倒是一直认为这正是我的魅力所在。”

  
“别在哥谭搞得太出格好吗？B发现后事情会变得复杂。”提姆叹了口气，站起来整了整衬衫下摆：“以及，及时保持联络——你明白我的意思。”

这是桩有些奇怪的案子。在提姆的帮助下，迪克发现其中一方是一个黑帮小头目的手下，他拥有伯恩利区一小片街道的一半铺面，而那条混乱的街道事实上是属于法尔科内的地盘。

  
卡迈恩——如果能够把他称为哥谭仅有几个脑筋还算在正常范畴的犯罪首领，正在试图从红头罩手里一点点剥走他花了近两年时间来整治的哥谭毒品生意。迪克很愤怒，但他知道杰森肯定比他更清楚正在发生的事，并会不介意用一些过激的手段让罗马人懂得收手的好处。

  
所以他更在意的是另一边。当迪克顺着发信器找到卖出方时，对方对于他的到来倍感惊讶——迪克是以警察身份来套话的，那些家伙甚至分辨不清BPD和GCPD的警徽区别。

  
几个人挤在一间墙纸发霉，充斥着大麻味和刺耳噪音的出租屋里。

  
“有人付我们好一笔钱，让我们把东西送到指定地点并且不要多说半句话。说实话，我们并不知道箱子里是什么，也没见过雇佣我们的人。”其中一个胖子说：“但是有钱拿啊，为什么不呢？”

  
迪克说：“你们知道无论是否知情，参与贩卖毒品都是重罪吧？”

  
胖子满脸的无所谓：“所以你要逮捕我嘛，警官？”

  
迪克没有逮捕那帮脑子缺弦的废物——哥谭不是他的辖区。但当他想给戈登打个电话时候突然意识到除非人赃俱获，显然他也不能用杰森提供的情报和自己的目击证言来举证对方进行了毒品交易。

肋下的疼痛再次时隐时现地折磨他的时候，迪克正坐在一座公寓楼底的台阶边，试图靠逗弄野猫来转移自己的注意力，直到有一双被磨旧的靴头踢了踢他的小腿。

  
“所以我说的每一句在你那儿都是废话是吧。”

  
迪克抬起头，立刻收获了一个怒气冲冲，穿着便衣夹克，怀里抱着一摞购物纸袋，没有遮住脸的红头罩。

  
“嗨。”迪克听到自己的心脏以非常清晰缓慢的节律跳动着，将血液用力地泵入每一条奔涌不息的血管。疼痛仍在持续，但开始有所减轻，并不再惹人烦躁。

  
“嗨你个头。”杰森翻了个白眼：“说好的别来管我闲事呢？还有谁说不知道我任何一个安全屋地址的？”

  
“噢，关于这个。”迪克欢快地说：“罗伊认为总该有人可以代替不在地球的他照顾你，而我恰好是个不错的可靠人选。”

  
杰森转身走进楼道，“很好，我只知道有人的屁股要遭殃了。”

  
迪克哄走了那只黏上他的三花，拍了拍衣摆上的灰尘跟了上去：“你的伤怎么样了？”

  
杰森没吭声，走到一扇门前掏钥匙，当迪克颇为贴心地帮他扶纸袋时瞪了一眼。

  
“你要不要进来？”进屋后杰森终于冲还站在原地的迪克开口了：“还是你打算就这么杵一整天？”

  
迪克笑着迈步，也同样没错过杰森开始微微泛红的耳廓。

“我看不让你称心如意的话就不会放过我咯？”杰森在咖啡机前叨叨唠唠——是的，他的安全屋居然他妈的有个意式咖啡机：“毕竟你猜谁是从小就要啥有啥的那个呢？”

  
迪克坐在小小厨房的餐桌边支着下巴，视线来回停驻在杰森背上。少了头罩的遮挡，这个凭借一对双枪搅得哥谭地下世界天翻地覆的男人，似乎才会不经意流露出些许鲜活真实的一面。迪克不禁想象，若能过上正常的人生，以杰森的年纪，眼下大概正在享受某段美好青春的大学生活吧。

  
“你怎么清楚他们是毒品交易？”迪克直白地问：“我是受你的情报影响——但仔细想来，你也没道理会知道。毕竟法尔科内什么赚钱生意都做。”

  
杰森背脊耸了耸，看似在叹气：“我就知道，你果然去查了。”

  
“可不，你了解我的。”

  
等咖啡期间杰森回过来朝他撇嘴：“有什么办法能让你就此打住？格雷森？”

  
“杰，”迪克说：“我们联手可以更快更有效地解决这个案子。如果哥谭闹出什么大动静，来插手你工作的就不是我了。还有你的伤——”

  
“行。但你得保证不要任何瞒着我的事。”杰森不爽地打断他，又背对外侧将咖啡杯重重磕上流理台，滚烫的棕色液体飞溅而出洒落在手背。几乎同时迪克在身后倒抽了口气。

  
杰森看到迪克面红耳赤地将捂着的右手放到餐桌下：“怎么？”他皱眉道。

  
“没事。”迪克移开目光：“说正事吧。”

  
杰森又仔细凝视了他片刻，才端着两杯咖啡坐下来：“我会知道是因为这已经不是第一次交易了。”他简明扼要道：“并且交易方不只是罗马人。”

  
“什么？”

  
“这个新的供毒者隐藏得很谨慎，他可能正在用少量样品试探出一个开价最满意的合作对象。”杰森说：“在法尔科内之前他已经卖给了科波特一小批——价都不高。”

  
迪克扒出桌上铁盒子里的方糖：“你没惊动奥兹和卡迈恩，怎么知道箱子里面是什么？又怎么会知道交易额？”

  
“因为，”杰森踌躇了片刻，才不情不愿地承认：“我也收到样品了。”

  
“啊哈，可以理解。”迪克点头：“看来供应方对红头罩帮真实的所作所为并不了解。”他看了看弟弟一脸倍感受辱的表情，不禁好笑道：“这不就是你要的吗？嗯？”

  
而杰森还在赌气。

  
迪克放下咖啡，不禁拉过弟弟的右手，用拇指轻轻抚摸他手背上方才被烫红的一片皮肤。杰森看上去像是被吓到了，一时间不知该把手抽走还是就这么让迪克攥在手心。

  
“所以呢？那批毒品有什么让你如此在意的地方？”迪克自然地接下去问道：“我不觉得你有精力和时间来应付每一次犯罪的殷勤。”

  
杰森闷头沉默了一会儿，“只有冰毒，和市面价格相差无几，”他到底还是如实道：“但是纯度高达90%以上。”

  
迪克敛了笑：“我靠？！这是要翻天啊。”

  
“是啊。”杰森给了他一个叹息的眼神：“谁说不是呢。”

  
世面流通的冰毒一般纯度都在70%左右，而这溢出20%带来的利益足够让整个地下世界为此疯狂。毫不夸张地说，谁得到这条供应链，谁就能掌控哥谭未来的犯罪帝国。

  
“虽然不是所有黑门候补对象都在做毒品生意，但金钱总归是硬通货。”杰森补充道：“这就是麻烦所在了，我向来只是控制流通渠道，从不接触任何毒品。简单来说，除了找到源头，我没有更好方法来控制这场可能会发生的黑帮争夺战。”

  
“留下联络方式了吗？”迪克思索道。

  
杰森撇撇嘴角：“你想到的我可都想过了，对方只要单方面的联系。这显然太过于被动，我才会去追查法尔科内那边。”

  
迪克立刻果断道：“那你吃下这条供给链，我们总能抓到提供毒源的人。”

  
杰森皱眉瞪他：“先不说钱的问题。”他对着两眼闪闪发亮的迪克头疼万分道：“我哪有空闲来应付其他蠢蠢欲动的各方势力？”

  
“担心什么？”收手之前迪克满足地捏了捏弟弟满是枪茧的手掌：“你又不是在孤军奋战。”


	2. Chapter 2

如果说长时间和黑暗面打着交道，杰森用无数匣子弹和一身伤疤的代价换来了什么，那就是保持势力间的平衡比一味的打压更适合哥谭——既然犯罪无法彻底消除，便只将它们控制在可以用应急预案处理的范围之内。

以暴制暴向来是血腥、直接且简单的，而杰森一直都很习惯这个。他衷情于扣动扳机与紧随其后的后坐力，枪膛滚滚发烫的热度，弥漫在空气里久不消散的硫磺味。或许喂身于泥潭不是一个好选择，但总得有个人去这么做。

直到某天杰森意识到，除非同时把所有兴风作浪的混蛋们一起塞进阿卡姆或黑门的单人豪华间，否则罪恶便会源源不绝地以各种形式死灰复燃。阴影在阳光照射不到的角落里像油一样四散分开，没过多久又融成一团。

——显然他做不到，就连蝙蝠侠也是同样。

不能以一颗子弹终结的事都带着棘手，只有这时候红头罩才不得不承认蝙蝠侠对他产生的某部分影响——无关脾性，这个家族的人都很擅长计划和思考。

他避开义警们伸长的手，盯着GCPD无暇顾及的角落，管控毒品交易而非消除它们，适时地在黑帮间周旋，甚至不惜把自己搞成其中的一份子。他保证小偷小摸者不会被逼上绝路，孤儿们不会误入歧途，未成年待在他们该在地方——小的犯罪避免演变成巨大的罪恶，他尽力阻止油滴的聚合，而已经聚合成团的则不会迅速扩张。

虽然世道不总是按照杰森的意思运作，他的努力依然卓有成效。案件数量或许并未减少，但哥谭的恶性犯罪率在缓步降低，相互牵制的各方黑帮势力在很长一段时间内不愿轻举妄动，毕竟谁也不想先冒头被蝙蝠侠和他的拥蹙们狠狠踹了脑门。

这份不那么美好的稳定局面来之不易，只有杰森清楚有何其脆弱——就像现在，仅仅一点高纯冰毒和背后隐藏的利益，就能将它彻底击碎。

杰森在和迪克见面后的第三天傍晚接到了那通电话。

对方用明显处理过的电子假音说话，语调通过电波显得阴阳怪气：“红头罩先生，您是否对我的货品还算满意？”

“确实是好东西没错。”杰森将视线投向房间不远处，口吻谨慎：“但据我得到的线报所知，我似乎并不是你唯一的交易对象。你知道，这不符合我一贯的规矩。”

“噢，是的，是的。你是第三个。”供毒者发出刺耳的笑声，丝毫未打算隐瞒：“规矩只掌握在有话语权的人手里——当握着一颗品质最顶尖的钻石时，你总有权选择一个最称心如意买家。”

“我是否能有幸知道是谁在对此表露和我同等的兴趣？”

“我了解你，红头罩先生。哥谭的大部分毒品交易线在很长一段时间内都被控制在你手中，而你很清楚我的货会给这座城市带来怎样的剧变——而我只会寻找和你有同样出色眼光的买家。”

“上好的钻石让所有者陷入被虎视眈眈的危险。”杰森皱了皱眉：“你怎么知道我一定会冒着巨大的风险遂了你的意思？”

那人拔高了声调，突然变得尖锐：“因为你需要，你不得不，你本能如此——你们这些人不都是这么做的吗？为了更多更大的利益不择手段，欲望无休无止，不惜践踏一切——还是说你想说自己是特殊的？”

杰森面色冷静下来，目光仍聚集在方才的位置，眼底情绪无声起伏：“我不特殊。但我和你一样十分小心。如果我承诺可以向你提供一个令人满意的价格，我又怎么确认你不会背着我和别人做交易？我是需要这条供给链，但我更需要确保安全——毕竟到手的红利得留着命来享受。”

“我不能保证。”对方冷冷地说：“不过你可以先说说你的价格和条件。”

杰森舔了舔嘴唇：“无论谁出的最高价，我都可以再额外提高百分之十。但前提是不能溢出正常冰毒价格的1.5倍。”

“我知道了。”那人在杰森再一次开口前迅速挂断了电话。

杰森神情不快地把手里传出忙音的电话摔回原处，粗鲁地低咒了一声。

“注意你的言辞，杰。”在房间另一边对着电脑的迪克摘下耳机，嗔怪地瞪了他一眼。

“怎么样？”杰森嘟哝道。

“就和预计的一样，无法确认坐标——确切说，确认了也没有意义。”迪克摇摇头道：“对方十分谨慎小心。一次性电话卡，拨出地点在钻石区最繁华的那片商业街，信号混在无数摩肩接踵的人群中。不得不承认做得很专业。”

杰森叉起胳膊：“对话录下来了吗？”

“恩。我可以做个初步声纹分析，但同样希望不大。”

“不是，”杰森道：“你听到他说话的口气了吗？就是讥讽我唯利是图的那段。”他侧头想了想：“我觉得有些奇怪。就好像——”

“就好像他和你，或者与你同等身份的人有什么过往，导致他产生了一个激烈且不可撼动的主观意向。”迪克顺着他把话说完：“我在BPD会遇到很多这样的人，他们往往认为自己的行为毫无问题。”

“对，”杰森赞同地慨道：“没错，就是这个。”

他脱口而出后才看到迪克正噙着意味深长的笑意望过来，杰森悻悻撇开眼神，显然想不通自己怎么会在短短两天多的时间里和迪克的关系缓和至此。

而这两天内迪克甚至只有白天会待在这儿——他以不通知布鲁斯为条件交换了介入这件案子的许可，但同时表现得十分识趣，明明白白摆出一副“只有你需要的时候我才出现”的良好态度，仿佛跟之前那个一路狂追他半个哥谭不放的夜翼判若两人。弄得杰森莫名火大又憋屈，由于找不到任何值得冲迪克发火的机会，他最后彻底没了脾气。以至于今早迪克抱着一堆新鲜食材跨进他家门时，杰森愣了半天也只憋出来一句“多管闲事”这种不痛不痒的抗议。

不知为何，杰森心中始终有个微弱的声音执着不懈的发出告诫，阻止他以任何方式去伤害迪克·格雷森——即便对方已近乎堂而皇之地踏入他的领地。

“好了，现在总想着也没什么好办法。”迪克起身向杰森走来，路过置物柜时顺手摸出里头的医药箱：“你已经给出了足够诱人的鱼饵，接下来就是等着鱼咬钩了。”

杰森拉下脸警惕道：“你要干啥？”

“我来这儿是为了两件事，重要程度不分先后。解决毒品案，以及——”迪克把医药箱拍在弟弟跟前，平静吐字：“你的枪伤。”

杰森往后挪了半步：“我自己每天都有在处理——”

“昨晚在我离开前你的呼吸就变得比平常要短促了。”迪克略略欺身，不容抗拒地伸手贴在杰森微微汗湿的额角：“果然。”他不赞成地蹙眉。

杰森整个人硬邦邦地僵直在兄长的手掌下，在成功寻找出一个应对现状的方法前，他发现自己已经坐在椅子上并脱下上衣了。

“你瞧，血没有完全止住，并且伴有感染。”迪克在他跟前无比自然地半蹲下来检查杰森的腹膜刺激征，确认阴性后又用一把医用剪剪开渗血的绷带，暴露出红肿的贯穿伤：“让我帮你重新清创处理。还有你或许应该调整口服抗生素的剂量。”

“你——”杰森困惑地张了张嘴：“你怎么会知道我的伤口到底什么状况的？”

迪克没接话，而是仔细查看了枪伤外部。这是个利落的伤口，子弹打入时没有造成额外损伤。他抬起头，眼神温柔：“我需要稍微打开创面外部，现在组织有部分黏连。要打一点麻醉吗？”

杰森犹豫半刻，摸了块纱布咬在嘴里：“没事，你直接上手吧。”

迪克悄声吸了口气，视线落在眼前这具苍白结实却伤疤累累的年轻身躯上。最刺目的是一道完整的Y形刀疤，从两肩交汇在胸骨切迹，一路直直往下延伸——这是杰森身上唯一一道迪克不曾有过任何感官共联的伤口。

却同时也是最令他痛彻心扉的一道。

“那我开始了。”执起止血钳时，迪克默默合紧牙关。

对于每一个被蝙蝠侠教导过的义警来说，处理伤情就如同吃饭喝水那么稀松平常。但这一回迪克却似乎进行得尤为艰难，每完成一个步骤他中途都要停下稳定手腕好几次，没多时发际和颈侧便沁出一层薄汗。

“迪克。”杰森听到了错乱的呼吸，在最后一层绷带重新近乎完美地绕过腰部固定，他一把将迪克从地上拉起来。

“你这是什么情况？”满屋的金属和酒精味道中，他冲着那张惨白的脸严肃地问。

“我没事。”迪克低头将带血的纱布扔进消毒托盘，可弟弟的手还是紧紧捏着他的手腕，十分用力，像在确认什么答案。

“你没事？”杰森怪异地重复道：“你他妈逗我呢？”

杰森很不喜欢麻药。自己身体某个部位失去控制的麻木感实在太过糟糕透顶，于他甚至超过了对痛觉的生理性排斥——某些经历只要降临过一次，恐惧便足以纠缠终身。

——确切说，疼痛令他作呕，但也让他活着。

可杰森纵然自身混乱，却也不至于连他人是否处于压抑的不适状态都无法分辨。尤其……尤其是迪克·格雷森。这个男人从以前开始就擅长于把一切不希望被挖掘知晓的部分深埋，掩盖在他从容明亮、甚至带着些许善意嘲弄的表壳之下，让他人不自觉被他所刻意呈现的特质所吸引。

但杰森显然不再属于那一类——你尽可说他被这位闪闪发光的前任蒙蔽欺骗过太多次，但以结局来看，夜翼那套此刻显然不太行得通。

“格雷森，现在，把你衣服脱了。”杰森缓慢而强硬地说：“如果我发现你在为了我的枪伤歪歪咧咧的同时，自己身体有任何超过被开罐器划破手指程度的问题，我发誓这事没那么简单就完了。”他顿了顿补充道：“我让你帮我包扎不是为了请你借机羞辱我的。”

###

他们之间本该有一场争吵的，对此迪克毫不怀疑。他那天能从杰森的安全屋神色自若地走出来的唯一原因是杰森看不到那把锁，不幸之幸——即使他确确实实手握着钥匙。

“我很好。”迪克说：“至少肯定不是这个房间里最糟的人。”他平静地——至少表面平静地脱下了上衣，甚至让杰森用面罩的透视系统检查了他的骨骼和内脏。

结果当然是一无所获。某种程度上来说，迪克的确伤痕累累，但并不是如此表象直观的东西。但至少他将交谈内容从“他的身体状况”成功带回了他们真正应该讨论的，后续的情势分析以及一点小小的蝙蝠计划。

“我在下一次收到联络时来找你。” 杰森的手支在门沿上，对着夜翼说。他成长的很高大——像一堵坚实但遍布刮痕的铁壁几乎撑满了整个门框。

这显然是个略显隐晦的逐客令。迪克意识到如果杰森不想让他进门，在一场你死我活的恶战后他的成功几率可能也不到五成。

他知道杰森的伤口目前已经不再渗血了，这次彻底处理后只要他记得吃药，等待感染和热度一起消退，一段时间后枪伤不会再是个巨大的麻烦。

“好的。”迪克没有发表更多异议：“但我希望你能和我保持一定频率的交流。”

杰森蹙着眉，他花了一些时间用在沉默上，最后吝啬地点了点头。

只是在迪克跨出门外前一秒，他眼里的疑虑都没有完全消除。

提姆·德雷克是无论如何也想不到会在某天收到来自红头罩的主动联络。

他坐在电脑前确认了三遍呼入信号，一边沉思着接通。

“我猜，你是提前知道哥谭明天就要毁灭的消息了？”提姆说。

对面传来一声低哼，表示并不在欣赏他的幽默：“格雷森在你附近吗？”不带任何寒暄或废话，杰森直白地问。

“不，”提姆讶然了一下后道：“他近期一直没有回来过。”

“但你们没有断过联系。”这是句肯定句，提姆以一声含糊的嘀咕表示应答。事实上杰森在某种意义上足够了解迪克，最年长的兄长总是无条件地牵挂着每一个幼弟，但他不应该知晓更多的细节——比如迪克最近正在参与杰森手里的案子，而他也受邀在里面掺了一脚。

“你显然不是打电话来让我在降温期注意保暖的——”提姆谨慎地问：“所以有什么可以效劳的，头罩？”

“他最近有设么不对劲吗？”杰森的问题让红罗宾意识到他关于案子的小操作并未暴露——杰森电话另有目的，现在没有任何东西能阻止他的惊讶和好奇了。

“你所说的不对劲具体是指？”

“所有。他有没有受过伤，无论是否是物理上的。或者遭遇会激发他逞强臭习惯的麻烦。”

现在唯一激发他逞强心的麻烦正在和我通话。提姆默默叹气：“据我所知没有，所以你发现他有什么状况问题？”

“他最近面色和精神很糟，”杰森干巴巴的口吻显示他正在做一件令他极其不情愿的事：“今天上午——他帮我处理一处枪伤，但全程看上去他才是那个被按在椅子上遭镊子、酒精和无菌纱布洗礼的人。”

提姆说：“虽然我十分想帮忙，但从你那儿听上去，我近期和他见面的机会还不如你们。”他小小地刻薄了一把——哈，老天他早就想那么做了：“还是说，你承认我能挖掘你发觉不了的部分了？”

“随你怎么想。”杰森对他既不客气，也不为挑衅买账：“那就去见他，他不可能拒绝得了的。或者把他喊回大宅让阿尔弗雷德见见他，他总是能找到问题所在。”

“哇哦——”提姆无比感慨：“我敢打赌这通电话绝对是惊人且历史性的。”

“实话说吧，我很确定他点有什么。但他在我身边时候，”杰森漫长地停顿了一下：“就像套了一个透明罩子。我偶尔会觉得他下一秒就会窒息在其中。他既不打算开诚布公，也极力避免被人打破。我不确定这是不是仅针对我——或许就是呢，谁知道？除非那只蠢鸟因此搞垮他自个儿，足以让他登上金酸莓领奖台了。”

提姆张了张嘴，似乎是被杰森罕见率直的吓坏了。他最后只是尽可能真诚道：“我会试试。”

“我知道你会的。顺便别告诉他这三分钟内发生的事。”杰森利落地切了电话，就像打入时那么突然。

“嗨，提姆。”在红罗宾打算找到一个更滴水不漏的理由和迪克见面前，他在这一天收到了第二次意料之外的通讯：“帮我一点小忙？”

提姆呻吟道：“饶了我吧，你的每一个小忙都牵扯着令人诧异的后续或庞大惊人的内幕。”

“噢，快承认吧提宝，作为我们家的一员，你对这个上瘾。”

“一家子肾上腺素狂热者？棒透了伙计，”提姆正缓慢而细致地回想几个小时前杰森同他的交谈：“让我猜猜，还是罗宾二号的案子？”

“没错，我不得不逗留在哥谭，以我的带薪年假为代价。”

“趁我还保有那么一点同情心时说说你的要求。”

“我可真够爱你的，”迪克轻快地笑了起来：“我知道你的耳朵可以监听到全哥谭几乎每个角落。”

“哇，承蒙夸奖。谁？”

“卡迈恩·法尔科内和奥斯瓦尔德·科波特。”

“不是不可行，”提姆客观道：“但你知道这肯定不算简单的活计。”

“当然，我不会让你一个人费力的。”迪克说：“只是这次时间比较紧迫，不然我就自己干啦。”

提姆斟酌了小一会儿：“那我可以认为你没打算告诉他你要这么做咯？”

迪克承认道：“没有。”

“想必你有你的原因？”提姆说：“我对杰森应该远不如你来的了解，不过照我来看，他不会很高兴的。”

提姆这话是种试探。他从以前——大概很久之前，杰森刚刚回来那段时间，即使当时的红头罩还是一个凶狠激进，满怀不甘的复仇者——虽然现在也没好多少——他就已经隐隐察觉夜翼和他的继任者之间涌动着紧绷的张力，不同于单纯的敌视或徒劳的挽回，而是更特殊和令人不安的纽结。他们相互缠绕无休，即便他们对此并未期待。

要提姆形容的话，更像是某种流淌于血液的粗糙本能。

“是啊，他当然不会，”迪克喃喃自哂道：“具体说不上来，我对这个案子不太放心——你知道的鸟类感应什么的？但又没什么把握。杰森伤得不轻还在低烧，要是没大问题当然最好，万一真有个什么再告诉他也不迟。”

提姆心下顿时一阵慨然：“他状态不佳，你怎么样？”

“我？”迪克倒是吃惊于他的提问：“我一直都很好，你又不是没见到我——”

“既然如此你又身在哥谭，为什么不直接回来聊呢？我想阿福会很高兴的。”提姆微笑着把迪克推进挖好的语言陷阱：“来吧迪克，这样效率更高，到晚上我们就能搞定大半了。”

对面的犹豫显得并不符合迪克·格雷森该有的一贯风格——任谁都看得出，近两年迪克总在回避高频率地出现在家人面前，虽然他从未和家庭真正疏远，甚至费尽心力地试图关照到每一个人，但真正见面的次数十分有限。

嘿，迪克，你到底在躲避些什么？

“……我可真是拗不过你，对吧？”听上去夜翼正以一种充满无奈而怜爱的口吻叹息：“和阿福说一声，我会在晚餐前赶到。”

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

即便是老管家用托盘端进蝙蝠洞的经典三明治配热红茶也足称得上是迪克近段时间来吃得最满足舒适的一餐。 其中有一个不那么显眼的原因或许是布鲁斯正在瞭望塔。

  
“迪克少爷，提摩西少爷，”阿尔弗雷德优雅地微微欠身：“如果有任何其余需要请随时向我提出。”

  
“不，这样已经足够好了。”迪克满怀感激，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊地呻吟着：“只是我一会儿能打包带点走吗？”

  
“今早布鲁斯老爷的农场刚刚送了一批新鲜蔬菜过来，我想应该完全可以达成您额外的小小要求。”老管家温和道：“不过我总是建议您不必在咀嚼时急着发言。”

  
迪克乖乖把煎得恰到好处的培根和无比新鲜水嫩的番茄咽下，“总是那么爱你，阿福。”

  
老管家离开后，提姆手指不停，同时在一边露出笑容：“所以杰森虐待你了？”

  
“说什么蠢话。”迪克在旋转椅上晃动双腿，叹息着舔了舔沾上酱汁的右手，左手搭在自己的肋下无意识地揉捏：“这世界上又有谁比得上阿尔弗雷德？”

  
“不能更赞同。”提姆有些疑惑地盯着迪克的动作：“你受伤了？”

  
“啊——没有。”年长的一方迅速把手缩了回去：“不用担心。”

  
格雷森就像在一个玻璃罩里。

  
其实在杰森说这句话之前，提姆并没那能太多地意识到这一点，或许作为弟弟以及继任者，他眼中的迪克永远应该是从容而独立的，通常被认为是能完美处理自身事务的典范。他是个榜样，偶尔甚至更甚于布鲁斯，没人会仔细地观察他的标的是不是嵌着一层他妈的多余的金边。

  
但杰森的话让他得到了某种警醒。提姆在想，杰森眼里的迪克和他所看到的或许并不相同。

  
“你确定你没事吗？”提姆用十分不经意口气说：“其实阿福很希望你能尽可能地多回家。怎么说呢，毕竟布鲁德海文也不是隔得那么远。”

  
“是啊，我会的。”迪克叹了口气：“如果某天我能全权掌控BPD的排班表的话。”

  
提姆再次望了他一眼——夜翼，没有戴面罩的，眼眶下浮着一层淡淡的黑眼圈，他的疲惫略有些难以掩饰，多数时候被遮盖在他闪闪发亮的面容中。

  
“我是说真的，迪克，你知道我可以提供的帮助远不止这些对吧？随时随地，无论何时，我总是在这儿。”

  
迪克舒展脸廓，温柔地微笑起来：“我也爱你，提宝。”

  
“我讨厌你的解读能力。”红罗宾红着脸抱怨道。

  
好吧，这个话题目前到此为止。提姆发誓不会放弃继续遵循线索的权利，但他清楚能让杰森拉下脸来拜托他的事情绝没那么简单，他需要保有一定的耐心。

  
不过谈论无关话题同时也没能降低红罗宾的效率，伴随着键盘稳定的敲击声蝙蝠电脑发出一声清脆的提示音：“Gotcha！”提姆痛快嘟囔道。

  
“人在哪儿？”

“企鹅当然是待在冰山。”他卖了个无聊至极的双关：“卡迈恩应该在他钻石区的顶级公寓——”

  
“应该？”

  
“我没见到他本人。但他的手下都正聚集那附近活动，”提姆侧头细想了下：“不过除了你说的分量不大的毒品交易，最近那边都没有什么大动静。”他停顿片刻，视线紧紧盯着屏幕，用一种平稳而怅然的口吻悄声道：“说实话，杰森不被布鲁斯待见的那套其实还挺有效的……至少对哥谭来说确实如此。”

  
迪克的眼底在蝙蝠洞幽幽的冷光中黯了黯：“他正因为知道才这么做的。杰森有时……大多数时候不惜无视过程中付出的代价，这让他总会得到想要的结果。”

  
“唔，你听起来似乎不是很赞成。”

  
迪克说：“我偶尔会管这种行为叫做自私。”

  
“你可能是唯一一个这么说的，”提姆瞥过迪克：“我不打算做评论，事实上，我想你绝对是有充分的理由来下这种结论。比如……某种程度上深受其困扰。”

  
迪克刚想开口，他们俩的耳机中同时传出了企鹅人单独的说话声——显然他正在和某个不在现场的人进行通话，鉴于科波特的势力和傲慢，能让他亲自接起的绝不会是一个普通的外送电话。

  
夜翼和红罗宾对视一眼，迅速投入工作模式。

  
“坐标确认。”迪克轻声说。

  
根据迪克发来的定位，提姆很快捕捉到了在冰山赌场某个巨大房间内的通讯波段，并花费了不到三十秒时间来破解这条显然加密得还不够彻底的线路——如果这世界上真的有什么对于这个家族来说是“加密得足够严实”的话。

  
他们的耳膜瞬间被一阵奇怪的电子音洗礼了，哪怕是第二次听到，迪克也很难形容那种令人毛骨悚然的音调，就仿佛刀刃缓慢地刮擦过玻璃表面。杰森也会在头罩中使用语音过滤，但目的更多是为了掩盖本音，而不是随时随地进行精神恐吓。

  
杰森有时会在任务中接触平民。

“那确实是杰森的声音吗？”提姆突然问道。

  
“没错。”迪克说：“当时我就在现场。”

  
通讯里，神秘的供毒者正在向科波特提供他和红头罩的部分通话录音，迪克并不意外对方会留存。杰森的声音透过电波显得无比冷静、精明而傲慢，仿佛一个彻头彻尾的地下世界掌权者。

  
“哇哦，不得不说，作为一个真正知道他每天都在干什么的人——不包括给布鲁斯找麻烦的那部分。我觉得他真的干的挺像样的。”

  
“嗯哼，这话你最好还是不要当着他的面说。”

  
“必须照顾那颗受过重击的小心肝。”提姆点头：“我想问你是不是总把他想得有点太脆弱了？那可是杰森啊。”

  
迪克申辩道：“从未，我只是觉得他是可以避免那些不是那么必要的伤害——”

  
“除非他不想那么做。”

  
迪克闭上了嘴，隐含几分怒意地瞪着垂在键盘上的指尖，不知是在生杰森还是他自己的气。耳麦中的声音还在继续。

  
“无论谁出的最高价，我都可以再额外提高百分之十。”来自红头罩的通话录音中断在此处。

  
“如何？科波特先生，”神秘人阴鸷而诱人地笑了：“感觉到红头罩的野心了吗？这可是非常非常诱人的开价，他不惜一切代价想要得到这项技术——我想你应该非常清楚如果落入他之手，哥谭的局势多多少少会出现一些不是特别令人乐见的小变化。我猜，比如一个难以被撼动的毒品王国？”

  
“干脆点，说说你的条件，我不喜欢有人用假音像唱歌剧一样和我说话。”企鹅人略显暴躁地说：“你知道我们交易的关键。我保证我远比那个带着愚蠢红水桶跑来跑去的小子来得有钱的多，他给不起他开出的价格。”

  
“啊哈，这可说不好，毕竟谁都没见过那位红头罩的脸。和一个不知身份的蒙面者来往不会使你不安吗？科波特先生？”供毒者的语调滑向一个诡异陷落的深渊，听上去远不餍足：“不过我完全有理由相信你不会让这件事变成一个危险的麻烦——当然，我想要确保的是我的自身安全，以及一些额外的、值得的补偿，显然你不能只给我其中一样。”

  
“你这个狗娘养的小——”企鹅人骂了半句，忽然像是明白过来什么，扯着他那熟悉的破哑嗓音低笑起来：“噢，噢，噢。我交付定金后你会联系我的，对吧？你知道就算是一只小小的臭虫，我也能掘开整个哥谭的地皮揪出来。”

  
“没错，每个人都那么说。但是要记得，急着付这笔定金的可不止你一个。”

  
然后通话终结在单面的忙音和企鹅人的粗口中。

###  
“你能明白他们在聊什么吗？”提姆说：“我没有旁听过比这个更作呕的竞标会了。”

  
“把这段通话再放一遍。”迪克的指尖抵着耳廓上的耳挂通讯，他甚至放下了还剩下最后一口的三明治。提姆盯着他的面孔，看着长兄的眉间蹙得越来越紧。

  
“怎么了？”他问道。

  
“这不对劲，”迪克说：“他和杰森的交易内容不是这个，绝对不是，我就在那儿，每一句话都记得清清楚楚。我——”他猛然侧头朝向提姆，脸上的表情看上去就像大夏天工作了三小时才意识到自己把狗落在了上锁的车门里，混合着无比的惊恐和不确信：“杰森现在还每天都会外出夜巡吗？”

  
“他会。”提姆只知道这个时候他绝不应该装作一无所知：“但我发誓在监控系统里安装针对红头罩的识别功能绝对不是我的主意。”

  
“今晚？”

  
提姆的椅子滑到巨大电脑操作台的另一头敲敲打打：“老样子。在惯例路线上出现了几次，基本都是哥谭最混乱的地带——他知道我们能看到，显然也不太喜欢这样，所以避开监控死角基本是杰森的常规做法。我们在大部分时间里捕捉不到他。”  
“现在？”

  
“他消失着。”提姆滑过几个闪烁的监控画面：“最后一次出现是三十二分钟前。哥谭下城区。”

  
迪克没再发言，而是联络一个号码，但两分钟之内都没得到想要的回应。然后他拽下耳麦从椅子上一跃起身，疯狂地往蝙蝠洞的制服库奔跑，并在中途就开始剥身上的T恤——他没有穿着夜翼装过来，他本以为今天只是一个带晚餐的和平兄弟的之夜，除了有些必须的情报去监听和分析。

  
“什么？怎么了？”提姆感到空气里浮动着令人头晕的节奏，他在试图跟上迪克的脚步的同时跟上他的思路：“嘿，你需要我的帮助！前提是保证我的知情权！”

  
“那个疯子和杰森的交易内容是全权供应链！因为我们只是想把他找出来而杰森不会想要任何高纯毒品！”提姆印象中从没见过迪克如此失措，他扯制服的指节绷到发白颤抖，整理腰带时连着三次没有扣到位置，“但他给科波特的筹码是提纯技术——艹他的这根本不是一个概念的东西！他给杰森展示的只是一颗钻石，那他却告诉企鹅人红头罩可能会不计代价地拥有一整个钻矿！换了你会怎么做？！”

  
以提姆的聪敏立刻明白过来，他随即加入行动：“别担心，科波特才刚刚结束通话，我们还有时间——”

  
“不，我们没有。法尔科内确实不在豪华公寓里，问题是他妈的本该在的！”

  
“噢，老天。”提姆面孔煞白地说。

  
迪克深吸一口气迫使自己冷静下来，杰森还没出什么事，这点没人比他更清楚了，他绝不能在这时候乱了阵脚。红头罩没能得到对于这份威胁足够的预警，但他知道他最年长的弟弟有大半生都在以各种致命的危险为饵食。

  
杰森已幸存至今——即便他并不总能完好无损。

  
虽然迪克早就受够这些破事了。

跨上摩托车时提姆还在絮絮叨叨：“但这解释不通啊，如果他从一开始就认定杰森给不起他想要的价格，为什么还要费心联络他？要知道红头罩的死亡并不能给他带来实际利益吧？竞争者减少只会让科波特和法尔科内把价格压得更低，毕竟虽然高纯冰毒无比诱人，但整个哥谭能吞的下这块蛋糕还不噎死的人可没几个——”

  
然后他闭上了嘴——因为他看到右前方迪克猛地皱缩起脸，小臂肌肉紧绷着在制服上抓了一把，下一秒竟晃了晃身体从机车上摔了下来。

  
“迪克！？该死！”提姆吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地奔向迪克把夜翼沉重的载具移开：“发生什么事了？受伤？哪儿？”

  
迪克微微阖眼看上去正在尝试恢复呼吸，当提姆开始迅速检查他的身体情况时，他一把抓住了红罗宾的手腕。

  
“……我没事，只是点意外。”他从牙缝里挤出几个音节：“杰森。”

  
“是！杰森！杰森！总是杰森！我知道！”提姆都快冲他咆哮了：“可拜托你能不能先处理你自己的问题？！”

  
“不，”迪克捂着腰侧借提姆的胳膊撑起身体，似乎还被迫浸没在某种程度的痛苦中，他用一个深呼吸扩张肺部来减缓压迫：“他很可能已经遭遇袭击了，我们必须在一切变更糟前……找到他。”

  
“是啊，如果我记忆力还好我们刚刚就是打算这么做来着。”提姆忽然止住话头，见鬼般凶猛地瞪着迪克：“噢艹，你一分钟前还和我一样联络不到杰森，你怎么能如此确信他出事了？这甚至不是第一次你——”

  
迪克已经站起来了，蹙着眉唇上毫无血色，可方才被击散的精神状态已经向正常锚定，就像过去经历过成百上千次类似遭遇。

  
“只是疼痛，没有伤口。”提姆在诉说一个结论。他的视线死死追逐着调整状态准备再次跨上机车的夜翼，语调颤抖：“天啊迪克，你两年多前的那个状况一直持续到现在，从来没有结束！而我竟然蠢到没有发现！”

  
一瞬间懊丧和后悔从提姆·德雷克的胃部翻搅而上，几乎将他完全窒息了：“所以是我想的那样吗？”他绝望地说：“不要否认我。”

  
“我很抱歉，提姆。只是……现在不是时候。”

  
“真是熟悉的措辞，而你每次都这么说。”提姆开始变得怒气冲冲：“都到这一步了我还不值得一个天杀的答案吗？”

  
迪克没有看他，只是蝙蝠洞的光线在出口边缘变得模糊，转向外侧时那张多数时明亮动人的面容彻底隐没在黑暗中：“不完全是，某个中间环节出了点差错，所以，是的，”他的叹息听上去更像在试图舒缓疼痛：“如果你想知道的话，这只是单方面的。”

  
“所以杰森并不知情。”提姆艰涩地咽下了后半句——但他依然感受到了某种将你们相互分隔的屏障，或许连他自己都没意识到这是种足以被命名为担忧的状况。

  
“这显然没什么必要。”迪克迅速而决断地说，甚至有些许冷漠，这不是一个他打算喋喋不休谈论的话题：“但我保证我会和你在今后再谈起这件事，单独地。”

  
没等弟弟继续对此进行任何意见发表，他重新整备出发，在洞穴出口处等了三十秒，直到红罗宾那边的引擎声再次在身后响起，夜翼的机车飞快地冲下了金属桥接带。

  
“至少！你需要止痛药！现在！”提姆在身后拼尽全力地将自己的声音抛过高速风阻。

  
迪克朝他做了一个拒绝的手势。

  
红罗宾再次爆了个粗口，然后将摩托的速度拉到极致。一红一蓝两个模糊的影子眨眼间没入哥谭的夜色。


	4. Chapter 4

杰森踹破窗户落进一栋烂尾楼灰的地板上，在落地时尽力避开了右腿上新鲜的伤口，他滚了一圈缓冲，碎玻璃在身下咯吱作响，久积的灰尘沾着渗出的血蹭在衣料上。紧接着他迅速找了个不会被探视到的死角，尽可能屏住呼吸。数分钟后，窗外始终紧咬不放的枪声终于逐渐远去了。

  
今晚简直就是一坨巨大的狗屎。

  
与留给他人的印象有所差别，杰森并不讨厌做尽可能万全的准备，他经常要面对复数的攻击和危险，提前列定计划决定了他将带多少的弹药和武器，安排多少支援。而今天本来并不属于他的红色警戒之夜，所以当罗马人的手下对他突然发起围攻时，杰森只有两把HK-USP、不到三十发的子弹、两把军用匕首和一堆蝙蝠特产的小玩意儿来逃出生天。事实上他以为自己和法尔科内至少保有谈判余地，但显然他的判断出错了，对方明摆着就是要置他于死地。

  
从这个角度来看，杰森交出的答卷还不算糟糕彻底——毕竟这整个家族都是出了名地难以被杀死。

  
尽管过程不尽人意，他今天也还是操蛋地活下来了。

又等待片刻，确认周遭环境确实步入安全的界定线，杰森才缓慢地让紧绷的神经稍有调整。肾上腺素的洗刷依然没有过去，他此刻感觉不到太多疼痛，但过后的反噬是显而易见的。这些年来，他这具身体像一台被砸得粉碎又重新拼合的机器，随时都在高负荷运作——里面的零件歪七八扭地咬合着，虽然不知道怎么办到的但姑且仍在起作用。它们推动他像一个正常人一样行走，思考，进食，但杰森知道这不过是表面的东西。

  
他至今都无法完全清楚地了解地狱之旅给他留下的每一件纪念品。损坏和错误始终存在，透支和崩坏也如影随形。

  
杰森敲了敲面罩，重击让头盔屏幕有部分碎裂，但夜视和现实增强系统还在运作，只是通讯系统被击坏了。他从怀里摸出备用的通讯装置让它上线，没有呼叫任何人——他可以找手下来接应他，可在摸清罗马人的意图和执着前他没打算付出更多的牺牲。杰森沉重地叹了口气拉开夹克，血腥气沿着气管弥散在他口中，像是含着一块锈掉的金属片。拜凯夫拉所赐，他可能只断了一根或两根肋骨，大腿上有一处枪擦伤，没有留下子弹，不算太赖。当然，左下腹迪克帮他包扎过的伤口算是全废了，此刻正在精力旺盛地向外渗血，生怕表达不出状况的难缠程度。

  
艹，迪克。

  
杰森咕哝了一声，恼怒地晃了晃脑袋，好像这样就能让那张该死而完美的面孔从眼前消失。

  
他直到——直到挂掉提姆的电话那一刻还有些心神不宁。迪克今天未免放弃得爽快过头了——倒不是说他对此能有什么额外的抱怨。这两年格雷森和他几乎没走得太近，至少绝大多数时间迪克十分克制地待在他能忍受的临界距离外。包括这几日在内，他介入杰森日程的次数少得都能数清，也同样和这回一样，每次都能及时起到足够帮助而令人难以真正拒绝，往往是杰森陷入某些困境之时恰到好处的一把援手。

  
在足够了解他的长兄性格特点的基础上，杰森本理应对此深表庆幸。家庭聚餐？节日问候？电影之夜？集体行动？谢谢，免了真的。

  
但这几日意外的相处让杰森意识到了某些过去或许被他有意无意忽略掉的东西。

  
如果不是为了谋求一个表面完整的“家庭”，他们之间那份微弱的联系到底是依靠什么在维持？仅仅因为红头罩是一份夜翼不得不去尽到的义务？一个过去没能挽回的过错？他更年轻、愤怒、混乱、偏执，并且错误地死而归来？

  
杰森寻找了一个不压迫伤口的姿势，倚着墙角在阴影处坐下把止血剂通过一次性针头注入肌肉。他简直可以想象迪克见到他现在狼狈状况会露的表情——就和他帮他进行枪伤包扎时如出一辙的神态——平静理性而克制，沉默掩盖了谴责，却溢出细微压抑的、难以察觉的绝望，仿佛这件事深藏的苦痛将无穷无尽。

  
永远不会因受难而开口，只因为他是他妈的迪克·格雷森。

  
杰森意识到他无法直接问出想要的答案，而这份困惑在这场整个混乱的闹剧中达到了不可忍受的地步，以至最后他违逆本性求助于提姆·德雷克。

  
他正在思考一个连自己本身也未必愿意坦诚的念头——无论以何种难堪丑陋的方式，他内心深处都认为迪克总该摆脱那些在未来某日可能会将他杀死的责任。

  
——死亡是一条永不可逆转的绝路。

断断续续的电流音嘈杂爬过，备用通讯被触发了。

  
“老大！”一把焦急的男声接连不断地冲撞上杰森的耳膜：“我们收到消息城东发生枪战，据说一方是法尔科内的人，条子们都出动了！现在满街都是警笛声，目前不清楚蝙蝠那儿有没有人来插一脚，虽然你才说近两日蝙蝠侠不在哥谭，但是——呃——老大？你在线吗？你那儿还好？”

  
“我很好，盖尔。”杰森确保他的语气听上去足够稳定简洁，不会引发任何不安：“你们在接到我的命令前全员待命，不要和任何一方触发冲突。”

  
联络接通后盖尔·吉布森明显安心下来：“是的，老大。如果需要人手——”

  
杰森的感官在黑暗中微微一跳，破损的窗户外方才密集爆发的枪声消失，取而代之的是隐隐的警车鸣笛，但高层空气高速流动中夹杂着某种细微的破风声，他无声握住手旁的USP，紧盯窗口食指稳稳搭上扳机。

  
“先下线。我会再联络你。”他对盖尔说，然后切断了通讯。他和神秘人的交易对他的势力是半保密的，在一通枪战中向手下解释状况无疑不是优先选择。即使出于某些特殊原因，他知道他们每一个都足够忠心耿耿。

  
十二秒后，杰森背靠角落，单膝跪地，举起枪口对准了这座烂尾楼空房间的第二轮不速之客。

  
两道几乎以同样落地姿势缓冲卸力后站稳的身影，冲进窗户那刻甚至还在拌嘴。

  
“我捕捉到他的通讯信号波动了！坐标就在这儿附近——噢，不过现在又消失了。”

  
“该死……我要直接联系他。”

  
“在通讯断联过一段时间后这决策并不明智，我们无法确认头罩目前的状况。这时候进一步暴露他和我们的关系才是最糟的——关于这点你应该比我清楚得多！”

  
“可是——”

  
“拜托冷静一下？你还欠我一个解释！顺便一说我还是非常生气！好吧，你身上还在痛吗？哪个部位？”

  
“腹部两处，腿部，但有所缓解。”

  
年轻些的、甚至还未完全渡过变声期的声音干巴巴地说：“真棒，他肯定还活着。唯一的好消息。”

  
“小红——”

  
“草！这他妈的搞什么鬼！？”在下意识地冲目标扣动扳机前，被死亡威胁折磨了一整晚的红头罩终于忍不住对着那件熟悉的蓝黑色制服大爆粗口。

###  
今晚的提姆·德雷克非常、非常不对劲。倒不是说杰森很了解他正常状态应该是什么样的——一直以来他都对这位年轻的继任者，更不客气点说替代者抱着某种微妙的感觉。曾经这份情绪蕴藏着过头的迁怒和伤害，但以那男孩的聪慧足以勘透这层表象下更多的东西，促成了他对杰森尽可能避其锋芒的相处原则。随着时间的推移，杰森姑且能在绝大部分时候和对方和平共处，极个别情况下他们甚至会交换任务情报，相互提供些小小的帮助。

  
杰森偶尔觉得自己简直就是他妈的圣母降世。

  
所以当他对着双手在胸前交叉的红罗宾说出：“不，我不去蝙蝠洞，想都别想。这就一点皮肉伤。”后，提姆用一种杰森闻所未闻的强势口吻说：“在你被罗马人追杀两小时并差点丢掉性命之后？我不那么认为，头罩。”

  
这种咄咄逼人的态度就很耐人寻味了。

  
杰森收起枪，扶着墙壁慢慢站起来，好让自己的视角超过提姆。其实他一刻都没有忽略过从见面起就安静得异常的夜翼，在他尝试运作他的伤腿时，余光里的迪克果不其然面色发白地咬紧了下唇。

  
杰森在内心长长悲恸地呻吟了一声，迫使自己把注意力转向眼下最直接的麻烦。

  
“你他吗说啥呢？”杰森居高临下地对那蝙蝠崽子低声咆哮：“你在命令我？你怎么会知道我被追杀？还有又是怎么掺和进这档子破事儿的？”

  
最后一句他明显是对着另一个人说的。他想都不用想就知道是迪克干的，这家伙背着他做过太多混事了，没有一件是杰森所乐见的。

  
“如果你一定要把最基础的关心扭曲到这个地步，那么我是。”提姆居然毫不退缩地回瞪过来：“你需要专业的帮助，在好好处理伤口并确定你的处境彻底安全之前，离开我们的视线范围是不明智的。”

  
他接着在杰森勃然爆发的临界点上又反复碾压了一下 ：“相信我，这对所有人都好。”

  
“显然对我不好。”这次就太越界了，杰森翻了个白眼，肾上腺素后遗让疼痛高歌，一切都使他身心俱疲。他现在只想回找个没人知道的安全屋蒙头大睡一觉，让所有姓蝙蝠的人远离自己生命，然后第二天带个十公斤弹药把法尔科内的老巢轰上天。

  
“滚吧。”他不耐烦地挥挥手，瘸着腿走到呼呼作响的窗边：“我今天没心情跟你打一架。”

  
——更没心情花一整夜享受格雷森怜悯的神情。

  
然后从始至终一言不发的迪克拦在了他面前，杰森名为“让开”的怒瞪毫无效果。还不如说他就不记得他的拒绝对迪克完全生效过。

  
“别逼我对你动手。”杰森叹气道。

  
“有人想杀你。”迪克抬头精确地抓住他的视线。

  
虽然只要一点点空隙杰森就能翻身离开，夜翼阻止不了他全力的冲撞，可此时迪克看上去几乎是模糊且易碎的。他的手臂看似徒劳地撑在窗沿上，面具外侧的皮肤毫无血色。嘴唇上有一道深深的血口，脸侧则布着新鲜淤青，在夜晚昏暗的霓灯残光下隐隐约约。

  
他哪来那么多并非由打斗带来的小伤口的？

  
玻璃罩。是了，直到这个时候这种感觉都挥之不去。他何苦对他欲言又止？

  
“哇哦！居然有人想要我的命，这可真是条大新闻，足够登上明天的哥谭坏蛋日报头版不？”杰森直视他硬邦邦地假笑道：“来说点我不知道的，黄金男孩。”

  
“我们有理由怀疑这场交易整个都是针对你所发起的。所以——”迪克蹙了蹙眉，当杰森捕捉到他语气里暗含的歉意并且开始满脑袋警铃大作时，颈后头盔和防弹衣的缝隙里猛然传来刺痛。

  
“所以，抱歉了，杰。”

  
杰森的咒骂生生地卡在喉咙里，在陷入黑暗前他看到的最后一幕是提姆手握的麻醉针和跪倒时迪克朝他伸来的手臂。

  
操他妈的一晚。

###  
醒来时杰森头痛欲裂。鼻腔里冲进来湿凉空气里夹杂着熟悉的特殊金属气味和一丝消毒剂的苦涩，他压根无需睁眼就知道自己躺在哪个操蛋的地方。他从善如流地选择把昏迷前的粗口爆完，结果干裂的声带只扯出了一个半破碎的抱怨。

  
“杰森少爷，”一旁的一个声音说：“您目前感觉如何？”

  
杰森登时沉默了，他花了很久工夫才张开眼睛，对坐在一边椅子上看书的老人讷讷道：“嘿，阿尔弗雷德。一切还好吗？”

  
他是有多久没有来到这地方了？此刻就好像他还是那个十几岁干坏事被抓个现行等挨批的混小子。他说过蝙蝠会在这个最年长的男人面前无所遁形，可不单单是指夜翼，而是说这个恶心家庭的每一个混球——当然，也包括他自己。

  
“承蒙关心，杰森少爷，无需担忧我的状况。”老管家温柔而强硬地阻止了他翻身下床的企图：“我们刚刚给你的伤做了全面处理。很抱歉这一切都在你不知情的情况下进行，并不得不加量了部分麻醉药品。我认为你还需要更多的休息时间以待药效过去。”

  
“噢，真他妈的棒。”杰森栽回枕头，因为发现他对四肢的掌控确实大不如前，但每一处伤口都不再困圄于无休无止的疼痛，带着一种干涸的温暖以及麻木，安静地蜷缩在消毒绷带下。它们有了一个好到足够开始愈合的开端，简直匪夷所思。

  
他一直都是那么过来的，这几年来，他复活之后，十指缝里嵌满着血液和泥土从六尺之下仓惶归来，他就一刻没有停止过和自毁上瘾的斗争。

  
似乎他无时不刻不在尝试着破坏一些生理机能，看看它们能不能在自愈极限下恢复如初。他向来是个热爱恶作剧的街头小鬼，只是这回他的作恶对象是自己。哥谭罪恶的末路有时都只是他小小自我测试的附属品。

  
当然偶尔他也会在半夜惊醒陷于对自己的身体状况的惶恐， 冲着镜子里伤疤道道的丑陋躯体大吐特吐。但是第二天太阳升起的时候，他就被告知他又幸存了一天。

  
他想知道终点。在死亡第一次轰然降临之后，他总设想摸清那个不可预知的终点。

  
“顺便，欢迎回来，杰森少爷。”老管家悠然地补充说。

杰森花十分钟时间喝完了一杯阿福特调的药茶，一边考虑如何从蝙蝠洞悄无声息地离开，在此期间没有任何穿着披风斗篷或者多米诺面具的人出现，为此他足以深表感激。他甚至有些享受和这个如同他长辈一样的男人的共处时光。阿尔弗雷德永远知道什么时候该开口或保持沉默。

  
药茶很有效，所以杰森又睡了。没有任何的噩梦和神经过敏，半完整的黑色的睡眠。等到他再次醒来的时候，床边椅子上换了个人。穿着便服——如果一件洗到边缘发毛褪色的文化衫也能算正常便服的话，黑色的发尖湿漉漉的，宝蓝色的、令人目眩的眼睛，这回没有白色目镜遮挡了，里面充斥的神情完全叫人窒息。脸上的淤青还在，变成了难看的青黄色。杰森很难判断他被盯着看有多久了。

  
当然，除了迪克·他妈的·格雷森还会有谁呢？

  
不知是否是错觉，他看上去比之前恢复了些血色和活力。

  
“别说话。”杰森扭头用手肘挡住视线，好像这样做就能成功阻止自己发怒似的。

“很抱歉我把这件事透给了提姆，” 可惜迪克从来没听过他的：“但我并不为此后悔。”他放低了声音：“你正深陷某种充满恶意的威胁，杰森，我们必须要解决这个。”

  
“哎哟我去，听听你自己在说什么，格雷森。”杰森嗤笑一声放下手臂：“保护我的屁股蛋不被任何人大踹特踹什么时候变成你的人生首要任务了？尤其在你毫不客气地毁了我们之间那点不足道的小小信任之后？”

  
迪克的表情一瞬间看上去略受打击，杰森心中升腾而起的快意仅仅持续了半秒。让迪克受伤并不经常是他享受之事，哪怕是最充满愤怒的时期。

  
“我和提姆监听了科波特和法尔科内。”情绪的调整也只是眨眼间的工夫，他们每一个都极度擅长掩盖真实情绪，而夜翼在其中尤其出类拔萃。迪克迅速进入了工作状态。他把手里的平板递给杰森让他浏览监听记录。

  
“神秘的供货人在和另外两个买家交流时刻意截断了他和你的对话，让企鹅人他们造成误会。交易内容是提纯方法而非简单的高纯冰毒，这也是你会被法尔科内疯狂追杀的原因——他必须和科波特追逐那枚掌控地下世界的钥匙。”迪克停顿了一下：“在确认不到你的死亡之前，有足够理由推断他们不会停下来。而我认为……这件事从一开始就是一场意图至你于死地的阴谋。”

  
杰森将平板情报页面拉完，嘴角缓慢地扯开一个笑容。从方才起就郁郁残存于血液里的麻醉药效终于彻底消失了。

  
“再怎么说，终于开始有点有趣的东西了。”他把平板立起来对着迪克的面孔：“现在我们可以来谈谈我们的小计划，鉴于这次的案子就是姓托德。”他忽略了迪克谨慎尖锐的眼神，就像在说他的发言不会尽如人意，但管他呢？整个哥谭一半的黑帮想杀他，剩下的想把他搞到半死不活，他自己的屎摊子没人能替他解决。

  
“我离开这鬼地方，而你和那个小崽子呆在这儿，把你们俩伸长的胳膊从我的活计里缩回去，然后滚得越远越好。”杰森说到最后咬了咬后槽牙，压住隐隐冒头的失望和躁郁：“别以为我还能再信你第二次，迪克脑袋。”

  
“你昨晚差点死了。”迪克平静的陈述说：“你明知道我不可能会同意这个方案。哥谭不是你一个人的，杰森，我必须确保没有平民会牵涉其中。”

  
“去你的！说得好像你一直以来都很在乎我死活一样。毕竟上一回我可是死得顺顺当当来着，你他妈那时又在干嘛呢？”

  
他就是在气头上，话一出口杰森就知道他又一次搞砸了。即便他反复想要视而不见，这些天来他和迪克之间产生的远不仅是信任那样的东西。在家中抬头就能看到迪克端着马克杯喝咖啡或者冲他微笑的感觉好得简直令他恐惧。

  
他和迪克还隔着很长的距离，无论谁跨上一步都足以难能可贵。

  
而现在迪克煞白面孔上向外喷发的惊疑、痛苦、怒意和悲伤根本就无法被任何情绪训练所掩盖，如一场迎面而来的、失控的骤雨将他从头到脚浇了个透底。

  
杰森有一刹那以为迪克紧握的拳头会挥上他的鼻梁，而他确信自己根本无法躲开。但迪克只是立刻起身离开了。

  
杰森僵硬着动了动嘴唇，直到最后也没能吐出半个字。他忽然感到掌心一阵没来由的尖利刺痛，平板掉在地上发出一声脆响。


	5. Chapter 5

杰森的通讯显示过去他失去自主行动力的十个小时里至少有十二次未能接通的联络。显而易见，于他而言称得上朋友的对象少得可怜，而其中想得到定期关怀他安危的那百分之五十正呆在外太空的某个不知名角落里。  
自然而然地他拨通了盖伦·吉布森，在整个哥谭下城区几乎被掀翻的第二天一早接到失联老板的电话至少能让他从各种猜疑和不安中解脱出来。  
杰森花了三分钟时间告知他自己暂时算是安全的处境和昨晚的小麻烦——当然他没说出他确切在哪儿毕竟杰森目前还不打算吓坏可怜的吉布森先生。  
没错，杰森确实更擅长、也更钟情于独自单干，这种选择让他感到自由。但随着他针对全哥谭黑帮的平衡计划逐步成型，他意识到他不可能永远一个人和各方势力抗衡并次次都完好无损。他需要可以调控的人手，关乎底线，他也同样不可能将无辜者卷入麻烦。而拉拢一些前科人士组织一个名义上的犯罪小团体？哦嚯，这听上去就像一个折磨蝙蝠侠三叉神经的好方法，并且杰森保证他绝对志在于此。  
于是现在的红头罩帮出现了，一个继承着讽刺恶名的帮派。真正参与其中的成员数量远比外界传言的要少得多，但杰森对仰赖于他的每一条性命负责，并确保他们能在合适的地方发挥出最大作用——至少绝大部分时候，他干得还算不赖。

盖尔是最早跟着他的男人之一。杰森遇到他的时候他正因强迫性赌瘾欠下的五万刀赌债而被人绑在哥谭湾码头最低的缆桩上，再只消不到一个小时，涨潮的海水就能把他同码头一起彻底淹没。杰森站在起重机顶看着这个超过六英尺三英寸的汉子绝望地在暴雨里嘶嚎，最后他用割断缆绳的一刀和五万块钱买下了这位前游骑兵毫无保留的忠诚。  
现在盖尔·吉布森不仅是杰森和他的帮派最紧密的联络者，也同时经营着托德·彼得斯名下一间小小的赌坊，并且相信杰森对于他“赌瘾复发时哥谭湾的缆桩为他所保留”的承诺永远生效。  
“近段时间放弃一切活动和经营，尽可能避开所有黑面具和企鹅人的势力范围。我们的公共账户有足够资金可以确保一段日子的有出无进。”杰森简短地低声叮嘱道，目前他无法确定这场恶意的袭击究竟是针对他本人还是连同他的帮派一起，保存实力成为他眼下最合理的选择。  
虽然不想承认，但是蝙蝠洞的通讯系统对外拥有难以置信的密封度，他可以无需顾忌地和手下讨论下一步的计划和安排。这让他感到安全，即便只是一种令人厌恶的本能反应。  
“老大，你自己打算怎么办？”盖尔说：“我们遇到比这糟的情况多了去了，你总需要我和那帮家伙。只要你开口，这儿每个人都是你的。”  
“谢了，盖尔，我知道你们会的。”杰森顿了顿缓声说：“这次——情况有些特殊。”他说：“我们不能扩大一场无意义的战争，尤其在目标不明之前。”  
盖尔在另一头长叹，但他总是屈服于杰森，一个比他年轻近十岁的男人。他不知怎的让一整个红头罩帮的成员——每一个都是有着混乱无比过往的人渣——全部怪异地凝结在一起。  
“请确保你自己活着。”他最后说：“这帮伙计还需要你。”  
“等我的联络。”杰森切断通讯，将视线迎向蝙蝠洞长长的下沉阶梯，一个红色的身影站在最底端的阴影中。

“偷听可不是待客之道啊，老弟。”他讥讽地扬声道，伴着几分前晚被暗算的咬牙切齿。  
“虽然我不想和你争辩这种毫无道理的自我贬斥，”红罗宾无声地走近，那张颇为少年老成的面孔上铺满了罕见的、尖刻的怒意：“但你对迪克的混蛋态度可也半点不像一个礼貌的‘客人’，杰森。”  
“除非这个‘客人’不是在正常渠道下被邀请进来的。”杰森不快地撑着床头支架翻身下床，一把抓起椅背上被烘洗干净的外套。麻药药效逐渐消退后，伤口及手心里莫名刺痛的残留像干燥到枯裂的木柴一样将他的情绪再度点燃：“关照黄金男孩的心理麻烦什么时候变成我的职责了？啧，滚一边去，鸟崽子，别挡我的路。”  
“不。你不能走。”提姆迈着大步拦在他跟前。他比杰森矮上不少，这个蝙蝠侠的小搭档还在发育期，令人不快的混蛋风范却和他的导师如出一辙。  
“有趣，我他妈想走就走，别搬出你那套保命理论。”杰森冷哼一声：“噢，还是说格雷森对你说了什么？他告诉你我是个口无遮拦的混球来着？真高兴他还听得懂大实话。”他越说越恼火，越说越过分。疼痛像棘刺一样在他身体里生长扎根，最终组成他血肉的一部分，无法忍受的时候，杰森就让他们破皮而出，扎伤每一个尽可能靠近他的人。所幸大多数情况下他是孤独的，直到不知为何迪克若无其事地出现。  
今天他失控了，然后迪克终于转身逃离。  
这就是必然的结局了。杰森想，瞧瞧，他已经几乎说服自己了。可现在他又凭什么要面对一个毫无干系的第三者的指责？只因总会有人替理查德·格雷森讨回公道？他就是值得对吧？受不得半点糟心的委屈跟伤害？  
“滚你妈的蛋，以及，别再试着拯救我的小命了。”擦过僵直的红罗宾时，杰森的手指拨着夹克上焦黑的弹孔边缘——这世界上有损伤将永远无法被修补。可惜注定他今天的犯浑就该得到一记愤怒的老拳，所以提姆突然安静转身朝他面上揍过来时，杰森也只是吃了一惊——提姆从没有主动攻击过他——而他本可以躲开的。  
不知怎的这一拳比想象中来得轻得多。提姆挥拳时必定用了全力，这点杰森还是看得出来，那猛然紧绷的小臂中爆发的力道远比它的外表更扎实迅猛，能轻易击翻一个普通的成年人。但它在中途仿佛被一根线死死缠住，改变了出拳轨迹，最终擦过杰森的颧骨留下一片火辣的刮擦。  
“去你的！头罩！”提姆转而拽住杰森的夹克领子，红着眼眶嘶吼，那歪掉的一拳好像击中的是他一样：“你个傻逼压根什么都不知道！！！”  
杰森森然地睨着他。他觉得脸上那片皮肤将开始迅速溃烂流血，他无法阻止这种崩溃感无边无力地蔓延。  
“我该知道什么？！代替品。”杰森低声咆哮：“说出来！！”  
“迪克、迪克他是你的———”  
“提姆！！！”入口传来男性冷静熟悉的喊声，如一把薄快的匕首精确地插入割裂两人间一触即燃的氛围。  
红罗宾浑身猛地一震，闭上嘴死死瞪着杰森数秒，后退一步松开了发白的指节。  
“到房间里去，提姆。离开这儿。”迪克平静地说，暗含着不可违抗的指令感。  
提姆移开视线望向大哥，苍白脸颊上的肌肉轻轻抖动。  
“快去，”迪克说：“我一会来找你。”

提姆的身影彻底消失在门外。错肩时迪克安抚性拍拍弟弟的头顶，小声说句什么，红罗宾则伸手抚了抚大哥的脸廓。这一幕也足够刺痛杰森了，而他甚至不记得自己罗宾期间和迪克有这种足以怀念的时光。  
夜翼再次穿过蝙蝠洞略显潮湿的空气走来时从容而安静，看起来如平常一无二致，仿佛半小时前那些刺耳之言不曾留下任何足使他真正受伤的影响，即使他当时看起来如此破碎得猝不及防。  
格雷森大多时间里都是温和的，幽默的，迷人的。连认识他最早的杰森偶尔都会忽略第一任罗宾身上拥有的那些令人敬畏和果决无比的特质。他是天生卓越的领袖，傲慢纯粹的殉道之徒，义无反顾的理想主义者。向来如此坚定且不可动摇。  
没人能做到真正拒绝他和战胜他，杰森本不该遗忘的。  
他深吸一口气，令人绝望的疲惫淹没了最后一把怒火。  
“留下。这不是一个请求，杰森。这个案子结束后没人会逼你待在庄园。如果你想尽快离开，就别再作出任何与目的相悖的行为。”迪克轻声开口，而杰森只是徒劳地花上所有精力来观察格雷森下唇在开合时形状的变化，以及上面那道小而深的血口。两人之间的仅仅隔着不到半米，他却唯独深感触不可及。  
——他总在把一切破坏得不能更糟的最后不得不回到最初那个选择支。  
“还有什么是我必须知道的吗？”杰森闭上眼喃喃问。  
“我确保你在这儿是绝对安全的。”迪克在凝视他，杰森一直都知道，就像凝视一张粉碎又黏合的老相片：“你只需明白这一点。”  
“离我远点儿。”杰森扒了扒夹克被提姆扯皱的前襟。直到看着迪克再次毫无争议地转身离开蝙蝠洞。

###  
迪克在私人图书馆的角落里找到了闷闷不乐的提姆。男孩不穿着制服时更显得瘦削，未免让人多少担心他的发育情况。不过迪克记起十五岁的杰森更加矮小瘦弱——被收养前的营养不良长期影响了他的身体，只有一双结实的大腿显得尤其格格不入。迪克在那时便想，这孩子或许将来某一天会进入令人欣喜的高速成长期，而他会非常乐意成为一名见证者。  
到头来他却错过了远不止此的一切。  
“……抱歉。”提姆蜷在一张上了年头的高背椅中，盯着面前的便携电脑，闷声不吭的半天小声嘟囔了一句。  
“为了什么？”迪克走过去靠在他身后的书架前，看到屏幕上是庄园的监控，某个小小的方格里，杰森正撑着阳台栏杆抽烟，上升的烟雾几乎快盖没了角落里的镜头。  
“蝙蝠洞里的事，你知道的。”提姆搂了搂膝盖，他仍旧没打算看向迪克：“你的脸还疼吗？”  
“完全不，你一直都很有分寸。事实上我也在回答你前一个问题，”迪克伸出手搭在弟弟的肩上：“你也丝毫没必要道歉。我理解你在替我担心，提姆，但这并不是一个值得分享和公开的秘密。”  
“不！”提姆在迪克进门后头一次抬头，神情激烈地冲着他，从喉中发出困兽般的咕噜声：“我停下最大的原因是因为我认为杰森不应该从我口中得到这个消息！你才是那个把这件事亲口向他开诚布公的人！”他注视着迪克空白到近乎冰封的面孔——每一次提到这件事，他都是如出一辙的反应。提姆在那一刻忽然明白过来杰森在电话里所说的话。这就是全部的真相。  
——格雷森在他身边就仿佛身处于一个叫人窒息的玻璃罩，他能看到他的一举一动，却永远在试图更进一步时被拒之门外。  
坦诚包裹在打着温柔名义的虚伪之外，若无其事地行走在摇摇欲坠的钢缆上，这是属于格雷森家族的表演天赋。  
可怜的杰森，一个敏感却身陷局内的蠢蛋，他甚至都不曾意识到自己正是那个玻璃罩最大的缔造者。  
“天呐迪克，你不能永远把这件事隐瞒下去，”提姆把脸埋在手掌中用力揉搓：“在他真正学会珍惜自己的生命之前，他就会把你彻底拖垮的。杰森——”他想到前夜杰森在包扎时露出满身触目惊心的伤疤，而几乎每一道迪克都完完整整地承受过一遍：“我不清楚你们之间曾经发生过什么，但我不认为杰森会在那天到来后还能保持无动于衷。并且意识到他或许在这之前的每一秒都有机会拯救你和他自己。这根本不是善意的的隐瞒，迪克，你留给一个亡命徒一把随时能误伤你的匕首。”  
他乃至此时都很难相信这两人是——至少曾经是命运垂青的灵魂伴侣，他们看上去是这世界上最格格不入的歧路兄弟，即使各自在以独具风格的扭曲方式关注着对方。

在某一瞬间，在提姆看不到的地方，迪克看上去几乎是颓丧而破裂的——这可不是夜翼常常会露出的神情。  
“我答应过你会好好谈一次，至少在这个空间让我们拥有短暂的坦率吧，提宝，这是我欠你的。你聪明的脑瓜值得更多的回报。”迪克拉了张椅子决定坐下，监控里杰森已经抽完了他不知第几支烟，他把烟撵灭，朝摄像头位置比出一个中指，带着可能有一打的烟头一瘸一拐地离开了露台。  
“他可能在死于某一发冷枪引起的主动脉破裂并失血性休克前就饱受三期肺癌的折磨了。”提姆顺着迪克的视线干涩地说。  
迪克把手从大腿上移开，合上电脑，柔声问道：“当必须面对那些穷凶极恶的犯罪，你会感到恐惧吗？”  
“这又是什么问题——”当他意识到迪克确实在征求一个答案，提姆说：“当然，一向如此。这种恐惧令我小心谨慎，也令我计划周全。我害怕于受伤流血死亡，害怕无法在这场旷日持久的战争中取得胜利，也同样害怕错误地跨向某个极端。这是始终相伴的情绪，它保证我不会失控或滑落。”  
“我有时会想你可能是我们之间最能理解和接替布鲁斯的人。”迪克微笑：“那当真正投入战斗的时候呢？”  
提姆微红着脸沉思片刻：“我想在精神高度集中期间，根本没有空闲和余裕去考虑‘后果’，全部注意力都用来应付当下一刻，飙升的肾上腺素足以掩盖一切，恐惧反而成了多余的东西。”  
“我童年有一半时间是在马戏团的钢丝上渡过的，比其他所有人都更年幼，但我一次都没有栽下来过。只因当时我只是个不知畏惧为何物的孩子。”迪克接着平缓叙述道：“哪怕一点点的恐惧和其余杂念都会打破平衡。它影响瞬间判断力，也将惧于发生的一切更快地带到身边。我想义警生活也是一样的，适用于这个家族的每一个人。”  
提姆几乎花了十多秒来付诸沉默，直到他猛然理解迪克这番看似没头没尾的的谈话。该死的他是对的。  
迪克是一个巨大而绚烂的谜团，他的表面轻浮直白得不甚真实，却总能出人意表地深思熟虑。他做出的每一个决定都恒定而自洽，他直面代价并确保成果。  
迪克比任何人都来得了解杰森。  
无论是否承认，红头罩早已离不开身为义警的人生——提姆甚至不得不承认他大多数时光干得相当不赖，比如背负蝙蝠烙印并每日出生入死的那方面。而在那些黑帮的枪口和刀刃下，哪怕有半秒因惧于“痛觉共享”而造成的犹豫都可能让杰森横死街头。  
“所以你也从来没有希望你们的联结有一天能真正恢复？我是说，如果这做得到的话。你们……你们毕竟是——”  
迪克垂下视线，他比提姆以为的要花了更久才回答道。  
“是的。我不希望发生。”  
“好吧，如果这是你的选择。”提姆仔细看了迪克一眼，他认可他被暂时说服，但并不代表他赞成迪克的行为。如果夜翼必须承担更多的风险，这就意味着一旦事情滑坡，同样的情绪遭遇也将反噬到杰森身上。只是目前没有更好的方法来解决这个困境，他需要情报、情报以及足够的情报。  
“既然都说到这个份上了，”红罗宾稍稍在椅子里无声地舒展四肢，接着坚持要求道：“我要听听整个过程，从最早那部分开始。”


	6. Chapter 6

###  
迪克早已习惯于疼痛。  
从小开始的义警生涯注定他这一生绝大部分时间里同危险纠缠不休，而疼痛则是受伤形影不离的最佳伴侣。他花了足够长的时间学会克服作为保护机制的生理本能，在实战中寻找减少损伤的最佳途径。他让夜翼的战斗风格成为一曲混着些许血色的优美蓝调。  
不过偶尔这个世界的法则也并不总是如此运作。  
比如那天他在哥谭帮助新罗宾追踪一批走私武器的下落，发射钩爪枪打算越过两栋高低错落的摩天楼，双脚刚离开地面一阵爆发性钝痛便以左肋为中心炸裂，仿佛有个隐形壮汉在半空狠狠给了他一脚，强刺激将空气从肺部凶猛地挤走。毫无准备的蓝鸟险些脱手坠落，所幸及时拉住了天台边缘，手套指尖弹出的微型倒钩给了他足够的攀附力。  
翻身回栏杆内，迪克半跪在地平复被击散的呼吸。那份疼痛似乎是一次性的，暂时没有新的余波出现在神经末梢。他撩起制服评估状况，橄榄色的皮肤表面除了一些斑驳的旧疤外没有任何新鲜伤口。  
提姆在通讯中询问异响缘由，被迪克轻松如常地掩盖了过去，又继续集中精神投身于夜幕的追逐和飞翔中——如果为了每一处身体上的异状停下脚步，他可能完不成手上的绝大部分任务。  
凭空而生的疼痛在那一晚造访第五次后，同他汇合的红罗宾都未免朝他侧目了。  
“有什么事需要我担心吗？”他年轻的弟弟说。提摩西•德雷克，聪明而体贴的男孩，也比前一个坦率温和得多：“你今晚看上去有些不太对劲，刚刚你是不是差点没躲过那根偷袭你的球棒？抱歉在你那么疲劳的时候把你喊回哥谭。”  
全部都是钝痛，位置毫无规律。迪克对此很熟悉，他完全应付得过来。同他成为罗宾头三年格斗训练时被布鲁斯摔在地上的冲击如出一辙，肢体瞬时接触硬物，通常会留下长达一周的淤血状态，热毛巾通常会有一些帮助。  
问题是……这意味什么。  
“我没事。”迪克说，对着他笑了笑：“我知道你不是那种会轻易求助的人，所以都到这个份上了，我当然会帮忙到底。”  
“如果有任何问题，你必须回蝙蝠洞做全面检查。”提姆强硬而担忧地改了口：“不，这个案子结束后你就跟我回去——你在布鲁德海文白天夜晚忙着两份工作，老天我简直难以想象你是怎么支撑下来的。”  
“你不也是同样？据我所知应付高中老师和突击测验并不比颐气指使的警督或难缠的罪犯容易多少。”  
“至少我能上课补觉。”提姆坏笑了一下，眼里的关怀并未消失。  
迪克明白他需要让弟弟感到必要的安心，这和他所能给予继任者的一切引导和支援一样，是他责任的一部分。  
他不确定这是不是某种过于迟到的弥补，亦或是能让自己活得稍许释然的正确途径。  
“你总能争辩过我。”他从善如流地说。

事实证明迪克的身体除了一些因糟糕作息和饮食带来的小小消化道溃疡外，一切都处于他这个年纪的人所能拥有的最顶尖状态——这几乎是理所当然的。  
“瞧，”迪克起身从MRI的检查舱内跃出。今晚布鲁斯在瞭望塔，这也是他会乖乖同意回家的原因之一：“我跟你说什么来着，提宝。”  
提姆紧盯屏幕上各项都落在正常范围的检查指标，满面沉思：“好吧。如果你有其他足够影响判断的症状，我必须告知你隐瞒是没有意义的。”他又看了眼夜翼：“顺便，你应该在警局或义警工作下班后用一顿正常的热饭代替任何反式脂肪酸，否则我保证阿尔弗雷德会尽他所能地干涉你的食谱。”  
迪克笑着拍拍罗宾的肩膀，这孩子快抽条了，上一次见面时他个头分明才刚到他的下唇：“虚心接受医嘱，德雷克医生。”  
“我能保留你的检测样本做进一步研究吗？”  
“当然，它们是你的了。”迪克宽容地说。嘟哝着应承他的黑发男孩脸上还有几许稚气未脱，却坚毅固执不输任何人，迪克心中浮出一阵怀念而苦涩的扭曲感。  
他希望今晚能就这样过去。

事与愿违，在那之后的一个多月迪克依然饱受这种无端折磨的困扰——没有规律，没有预告，没有任何实质性创面和伤害，从灵魂深远处如浪般反复涌来。时隔数年，他长期锤炼的身体机能几乎迅速适应了这些麻烦，不会再像起初那样令人搓手不及。  
他携随着、拥抱着、独享着这份笼罩于他生命的疼痛，孤身一人默默在布鲁德海文如同平常一样生活，出警，夜巡。站在狭小的厨房里看咖啡在壶里冒泡，没摘下手套就栽在沙发里入睡，耗半个休息日吃一整个十二寸披萨刷画质模糊的老剧。他的办公桌抽屉里常备着一瓶短效止痛药，里面的白色小药片只有在极少数情况下缓慢地减少着。  
他仍保持定期和提姆或阿福联络，他是个天生完美的演员——而至于布鲁斯。布鲁斯……他和布鲁斯在那件事之后很少再有属于“家庭谈话”的时光。他们谁都无法将对方从陈旧的创伤中拯救，光是避免各自被过往吞噬就已拼尽全力。  
当迪克在半夜不知第几回从不安的睡眠里醒来，浑身冷汗浸身，缠绵不去的疼痛如一根绳索般将他从深深的噩梦中牵绕而出，直到他浮出水面重新开始呼吸。他花了半个小时平躺在黑暗中平复喘息，缓慢地轻抚传来阵阵锐痛的小臂，良久后拨通了一个号码。  
“嗨，”明快的女声听上去正被某种令迪克倍感遥远的喧闹所环绕：“这可真是有点意外，我好久没听到你的消息了。”  
“小扎。”迪克牵起笑意：“有演出？”  
“巡演刚刚下场，”高跟踩着清脆的步点进入一个更安静的环境，扎坦娜•扎塔拉永远懂得你需要的一切体贴：“我想你那儿还是凌晨？”  
“是啊——只是——”他话结道。在这时候痛觉已经开始隐隐减弱消退，迪克紧紧握着手机无声地长长叹息。  
“迪克，”扎塔娜敏锐地嗅到了什么：“你的身体还好？如果你需要任何非常规手段的帮助——”  
“我很好，真的。我一直都不知道怎么才能更合适地表达对你的感激，小扎。”  
“我什么都没做。只是因为你比我所能想象到的任何人都更加坚强，迪克。几乎没有人能从那种打击中恢复如初——而我看到你在如此短时间里站了起来。我很遗憾做不了更多了。”  
迪克茫然地眨了眨眼睛，他的眼球干涩，带着些许刺痛。  
是吗？我真的愈合了吗？据他所知，真正愈合的伤口便不会再继续溃烂和产生疼痛。  
“我目前没什么糟糕的。日程一如既往，”他接着说道，感到自己的声音在空气中漫开、凝结、碎裂：“你是个专家，小扎。没别的事，我只是想问问，一个个体可能会拥有多个灵魂伴侣吗？哪怕，哪怕是……”  
然后他听到那个出色的女魔术师说：“虽然我很想给出更能安慰你的答案，但是抱歉迪克，人类的一生……只会绑定有唯一一个灵魂伴侣。”

###  
在很久的一段时间里，迪克都认为“灵魂绑定”是某个诅咒的代名词。  
曾经这份类传说就在他身边真实存在着——玛丽·格雷森和约翰·格雷森便是一对罕有的灵魂伴侣，彼此忠诚，各赋信赖，无比默契。他们之间互相凝望的眼神足以在在混乱的世间开辟一座他人难以涉足的孤岛。作为马戏团的空中飞人演员，格雷森夫妇也依靠这份绝无仅有的联系来确保对方身体状况，他们从未出错，迪克知道他的母亲在每一次跃入空中时，都全心全意毫无保留地相信父亲会接住他。  
——直到不幸的那一夜到来。  
他们并没有当场死去。约翰尽可能在最后坠地时托了玛丽一把，他的父亲伤得重得多。至少迪克在握着母亲的手流泪时，鲜血尚未浸透她的金发，她还能用温热的指尖颤抖着抚摸儿子的脸庞。  
但当约翰·格雷森咽气的那一瞬间，玛丽的脸上露出了令迪克终身难忘的表情。她浑身狠狠地抽搐了几下，眼里的光芒像被暴风卷席的残烛，带着无尽的悲戚、歉疚和解脱，在迪克回过神来前便无声无息地停止了呼吸。甚至没有来得及留下只字片语。  
迪克后来无数次在深夜回想起那一幕，他想，她本可以活下来的。她至少能够为她唯一的儿子努力一下，他很清楚她有多么地不舍。但灵魂伴侣的伤痛和死亡消磨了她最后仅存的生命力。  
他的念头很自私，没错。但又有谁能责怪一个只是不想孓然一人的男孩呢？  
直到很多年后——极度讽刺的，他也同样成为了“被选中”的那个。

他们是灵魂伴侣。  
出于各种复杂的缘由，哪怕在杰森还活着的时候，这个秘密也仅只有迪克一人知晓——而不久之后，那只吵闹着不停振翅，却羽翼未丰的知更鸟在得到更多探索人生可能性的机会前便夭折了。  
那男孩是如此年轻，如此懵懂，如此跃跃欲试，如此一往无前。可又如此一无所知。  
迪克清楚记得那是哥谭一个夏末的傍晚，随着夕阳褪去，古宅四周秋蝉鸣声渐起。而他因为无端的疼痛频作久违回到蝙蝠洞做全身检查。彼时菜鸟警官刚刚在BPD得到一个无足轻重的巡警职位，但足以作为他在布鲁德海文开始新生活的锚点。泰坦的任务穿插在他对于新驻地的调查摸索中，繁忙是他近段时间来的主基调。但迪克从未怀疑自己能够顺利搞定这一切。  
他的全部重心几乎从哥谭——从蝙蝠侠的属地里移开了，他只是急切地需要新鲜充足的空气和尽情飞翔的天空。他走得太过匆忙，以至于并不能细数被遗留或抛下的每一样。 

阿尔弗雷德给他抽血的时候，迪克像往常一样向老管家抱怨他的警局同事“犯蠢事迹”，同时他瞥到一个小而灵活的身影在入口闪没了一下，悄无声息地顺着阴影处横穿蝙蝠洞。在意识到迪克发现他时甚至龇牙做了个噤声手势。  
迪克闭上嘴趣味盎然地挑了挑眉。  
“杰森少爷，您就算把制服穿在便衣里面也不会改变您被停止夜巡的禁令。”老管家头也不回地说：“顺便，冒犯询问一下您的作业全部完成了吗？”  
“噢，该死。”套着红色球衫的男孩从角落里沮丧地走出来。药贴和纱布也没能把他脸上和手上的小伤口完全遮住——这让他看上去活像是个被扔进洗衣机和五串忘记取出来的钥匙一起来回滚了三遍的旧玩偶。  
迪克终于忍不住笑出声，满面闪烁着欢愉的兴致：“好嘛，来玩点新鲜的，小翅膀。你这样可打不败阿福——毕竟你可不是第一个想偷偷溜出门的罗宾。”  
“闭嘴，格雷森。”杰森怒意冲冲地朝他比了个中指，毫无悬念地收获了阿尔弗雷德新一轮略带谴责的目光。  
“布鲁斯老爷回来后会检查您的功课，”管家说：“顺便，上楼时请不要忘记往脏话罐扔二十五美分。这是你应得的，年轻人。”  
“嘿！！”杰森抗议道：“我可没有说脏话。”  
“对粗鲁手势的纠正也是礼仪教育的一部分，杰森少爷。”阿尔弗雷德把血样放入离心机，含蓄地暗示道：“如果您愿意现在回到房间的话，我建议可以先绕去厨房看一眼。”  
听到这话，男孩双眼中前一秒还充斥着的懊恼瞬间化作纯粹明亮的闪光，他大咧咧地狠狠揉了揉鼻尖：“哇哦，阿福！我可是认真的，如果未来我能比布鲁斯支付更高的薪水，你愿不愿意来为我工作？”  
一贯严肃的老管家竟也微笑起来：“承蒙您的喜爱，杰森少爷。我想如果我这把老骨头还能撑得到那时候的话。”  
“除了你没有别人啦！”杰森大声道。

“哈……所以，我们的新罗宾又闯祸了？”目送着男孩一蹦一跳地消失在蝙蝠洞门口，迪克随口问道。  
“确切说，布鲁斯老爷更加担心他的身体状况。”阿尔弗雷德语气转为担忧：“杰森少爷最近在打击犯罪的活动中受伤次数太多了，以至于连学校那边都难以应付过去——虽然他的对手总是比他伤得更惨。”他轻叹了口气：“你应该很清楚，迪克少爷，无论哪一边都不是布鲁斯老爷想看到的。”  
“嚯，那小子可挺有种哈。”在阿福表达不满前迪克连忙识趣改口：“当然，我没在支持和鼓励他任何欠缺考虑的冲动行为。不过杰森还很年轻，他有的是机会来适应环境和改变策略——我是说，他拥有干这行最珍贵的资质，坚定的正义感和无畏的勇气。杰森只是需要一个处理对于犯罪事实的愤怒和履行义警职责之间的平衡点，”迪克温和而宠溺地笑了笑——杰森和他的脾性大不相同，但某种意义上他们并非是不相通的：“而我从不怀疑他能否找到。”

那天全部检查和情报交接完成后，迪克没有选择直接从蝙蝠洞驱车离开——他也同样绕去了厨房，然后转身走上二楼敲响了弟弟卧室的房门。  
“连你都来嘲笑我吗？”白色药贴遮没了男孩鼻尖上星星点点的雀斑，杰森瞥瞥他，嘟哝着又埋头回课后作业里。  
“告诉你一个韦恩家的秘密，”迪克把手中的放满热巧克力的马克杯放在书桌上：“阿福的甜点配热黑巧永远是最完美的，它会中和太过甜腻的部分。”  
杰森抬头瞪了他一眼，面颊微微发红：“你可真是奇怪。”  
迪克欢快地说：“事实上，我们通常不把奇怪用作一个感谢词。”他瞄了一眼男孩摊在桌面上的习题册，发现正确率意外地不错——好吧，至少杰森对待学业的态度比让克拉克代替做作业的首任罗宾端正多了。  
“那个……迪克，”杰森放下笔挠了挠额头，别扭了片刻：“你还好吧？”  
“什么？”  
“你的身体，当然。”他小声而谨慎地问道：“你是回来做检查的吧……出状况了？”  
“噢，那个，”迪克稍许敛起笑意：“不用太担心——我没有受伤，我估计应该是由别的原因引起的。”  
杰森瞬间被勾起了好奇，昂头问道：“所以究竟发生了什么？”  
“我想以你的年纪来说还有些太小了。”  
“我才不小！我都十五了！”杰森耸着鼻尖像一只小狼崽，虚张声势的抗议只起到了反效果。迪克摸了摸光滑的下巴，来哥谭之前刚刚剃过须让他现在的手感非常舒适。但他的大脑明确认为罗宾毛茸茸的脑袋会更趁手。于是在反应过来前，他已经把手伸向杰森的头顶了。  
男孩被他突来的亲昵举动吓了一跳，惊讶之下在椅子上往后倾身，直到眼见着要失去重心。迪克匆忙转而拉了他一把，杰森总算没有摔下去，不过后脑还是不轻不重地磕在了一旁的书柜门上。  
“哎哟！”杰森捂住脑袋大声痛呼的同时，迪克的手掌正因凭空而生的钝痛紧贴在自己头上完全相同的位置。  
之后他们的谈话还进行了一会儿，其中隐约包括杰森喋喋不休地抱怨这段日子身上各种莫名疼痛的加剧，以及宣布他一个近期的大计划，似乎内容是有关于他的亲生母亲和某个东欧地名——可能是波黑也可能不是——因为迪克没能听进去并记住太多。他的全部血液都在奔涌向后脑，不停地延续着方才那份绵绵不绝的疼痛。  
这仿佛是一场太过仓促的宣判和裁夺，被剥夺了漫长的审问和准备期，甚至不是他自己所等待的。又因为太过意外——和或许不该意外而让人倍感冲击和窒息。  
迪克想起了母亲临终前灰败凝固的脸，于是只是……只是透过那张脸望着眼前那张尚且稚嫩又生机勃勃的面孔，整个人像浮空穿越一条壁灯闪烁的隧道，脚下毫无踩于地面的实感，阴影的沉重和光明的灼热不断歇地砸落在他身上。  
在回到布鲁德海文后，他也没有再提起过半个字。

一个多月后的外星泰坦任务期间，迪克在接连不断的猛烈钝痛洗礼中骤然失去了行动力。当他挣扎中模糊意识到某些足令人无比惊惧的预兆，却被剥夺了向外发出警告的余力——最后从骨髓深处卷席而来的剧痛如海啸般将夜翼彻底淹没于深深的混沌。  
那几乎成了蝙蝠家最黑暗的日子之一。迪克被送回大宅，并在此之后原因不明地昏迷并发热了足足半月之久，连莱斯利都束手无策，直到扎塔娜闻声造访庄园。  
而彼时连蝙蝠侠也无暇顾及他太多——那位父亲正深陷于失去儿子的痛苦之中。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *杰森死亡复活情节用的是动画头罩之下设定。有部分魔改。

###

“所以，你早在杰森去世前就知道你们是——”提姆瞪着迪克哑然半晌，才谨慎地开口：“噢，该死。调查那场走私案期间我注意到你的异常并非是误会——算来杰森那时候正被塔利亚送往世界各地接受训练。”他把胳膊垫在膝盖上，紧绷着下巴线条：“但你选择隐瞒了我，迪克！并且直到现在！”

“抱歉，我欠你太多了。”迪克拍着弟弟的小臂，愧疚和歉意从非虚假，真诚是他永恒的通行证。但无可否认夜翼的固执程度偶尔更甚于布鲁斯——完全叫人难以撼动：“只是当时我都无法确定发生了什么。事实上杰森在结束他不太愉快的世界周游后，痛觉共享的频率和程度下降到了足使我忽略的地步。毕竟我自己在海文也过的没那么顺畅。”

提姆撇撇嘴：“我才不信你在和扎塔娜聊过后依然没有半点行动。这不是你的风格，迪克。也同样不是我们家的。”

这个话题令人难以启齿。迪克的表情绝对是这么说的，可惜提姆清楚错过今晚便难再有逼着大哥坦诚开口的机会。

“——我的确在某个雨夜撬开过杰森的棺盖……暴雨会影响墓地的监控，确保布鲁斯不会发现。”迪克记得极其清楚，雨幕中他死去弟弟的身躯一如当年般安静地躺在上好的胡桃木棺椁内，在毫无温度的死寂与黑暗里沉睡。

“但也同时影响了我的判断力。”

他几乎是仓皇离开了墓地，没再细看上一眼——当年由于身体原因迪克没能参加杰森的葬礼，现在又错误地粉碎男孩最后的安眠。这几年来，杰森亡去的事实始终被笼罩在那份彻骨剧痛的残留中，而迪克•格雷森则郁郁徘徊且从未真正走出过那一瞬间。

“你肯定猜到了……出于各种原因，我没认出那只是具奥古放在棺材中代替的人偶，并由此错过了杰森复活的事实。”迪克几乎是以平淡的口吻叙述着。但提姆难以想象，当不久后意识到自己本可以阻止过多悲剧的上演，迪克究竟怀抱过怎样令人唏嘘的情绪——哪怕对此格雷森从未对此表露过多——他分明本该是杰森•托德生命中最为紧密的存在，迪克至始至终都只是一次又一次地浅滑过杰森的人生。

那股刻骨的无力感连同单向的痛觉共享一起，成为一份近乎残忍的诅咒。

恍然间他又很快明白过来。

——哪怕时至今日，在迪克眼中杰森·托德仍是当年那个过早夭折、没能被及时拯救的男孩。他无法成为与他并肩而行的伴侣，他只是他必须穷尽一生来弥补亏欠的弟弟。

见鬼，提姆想。他真的有点开始同情杰森了。虽然就那么一丁点。

“结果没多久——”提姆缓缓眨了眨眼。

“在我能够得到更多的启示之前，红头罩出现了。”

当初红头罩比哥谭更早地出没在布鲁德海文。

他看上去目的和手段都成迷，像一道魅影掠过夜空。夜翼在夜巡中撞见过那个不速之客几次，仅仅只是短暂的照面，他们之间没有任何的交流。每一回，迪克都在追逐中直到失去目标，他每个毛孔都在风中张开，触发起难以置信的颤抖。

他的灵魂不住地嗡嗡作响。

在迪克正试图挖掘这个红色的谜题，他却忽然消失了——几日后哥谭毒枭们遭遇了灭顶之灾，一个手扛着AK、戴着赤红头盔的男子一夜间血洗了十多个贩毒窝点。迪克带着情报连夜驱车赶回了韦恩大宅。

“你和B还在追查那个新来的疯狂家伙吗？”

几日的不眠不休被迫意外中断后，迪克在蝙蝠洞撞见了从小队任务归来的提姆，罗宾看上去有些委屈：“他不希望我插手这个案子，宁愿把你从布鲁德海文喊来。”

“那是个危险人物，提宝。”迪克低头把脚踝上的绷带再次加固，在隐痛中暗叹了口气：“而且红头罩活跃的初始情报是我提供给布鲁斯的，于情于理我都不能撒手不顾。”

“但你现在为了追他搞伤了腿！”

“——好吧，至少今晚之前确实是这样的。”迪克承认道，身上狼狈未褪，月台的爆炸余波附送了他一堆小伤口：“他的身手很不错，非常不错，他一定受过相当程度的高强训练。”他又思索了片刻：“并且……十分了解蝙蝠侠的行动模式。这一点是任何训练都无法做到的了。”

提姆紧张地咽了口唾沫：“一个高度了解我们的哥谭犯罪者……听上去相当地糟。”

“或许是的，如果他确确实实只是个毫无道德感可言的罪犯的话。”迪克不置可否的侧过脸，看着取过拐杖向他走来的阿尔弗雷德：“总之现在我暂时休赛了——毕竟我也没法离开海文太久，你知道那个地方的。”起身离开前他诚挚地盯着年轻的罗宾：“提姆，答应我别做太危险出格的事，好吗？”

提姆有些烦躁地涨着脸，小声嘟哝道：“如果是因为……因为杰森的缘故，迪克，我并不是——”

“不是。”迪克打断他。然后逃离了哥谭。

接到阿尔弗雷德的电话前，迪克正在海文的公寓处理除了脚伤之外的新鲜锐痛——来自于右小臂，无比熟悉的利刃划破皮肤和切开纤维组织的感觉，没有半滴血，没有暴露伤，持续存在着足以影响到握力。他已经开始考虑使用一些局部镇痛的速效针剂了。

最近身上各种疼痛的造访再度死灰复燃，并且次数多到让人难以忽视——在烦人、尖锐、错误的断断续续小预警不再频繁出现的大半年后，他甚至能近乎成功地暗示自己那些曾经险些令他从半空坠落的剧痛不过是恍惚和过劳下的错觉。

现在看来，倒更像是命运给予理查德·格雷森的某种缓慢推进又姗姗来迟的惩罚。

“出什么事了，阿福？”他试图让自己听上去冷静，能让阿尔弗雷德直接求助于他大概率绕过了布鲁斯——布鲁斯对此并不知情或无法知情，无论哪种情况都绝非所乐见。

“迪克少爷，”老管家的声音无比痛心而疲惫：“我认为布鲁斯老爷可能需要你的帮助。”

迪克浑身发冷：“B受伤了？”

“虽然目前没有，”阿福道：“他去找杰森少爷了，这才是最让人担心的地方。”

“杰森——等等，你是说……杰森？！”

“哥谭新来的那个孩子是杰森少爷，他似乎在过去几年遭受了一些不幸。”老管家哀声低叹：“事实上我难以置信布鲁斯老爷至今都没有告诉你。”

“那没可能！”迪克脱口而出：“杰森……他、他的尸体分明还在墓地里——”

“那是一具人偶。迪克少爷，”通讯另一头所传达的每一个单词都重如千斤将迪克的心脏无止境地拽入无尽黑暗：“真正的杰森少爷被刺客联盟带走了。”

机车在一路趋近极速的运转中，滚烫的引擎发出凄厉的轰鸣，迪克在离家前服用了身体所允许最大剂量的中枢性止痛药，仿佛在匆忙和慌乱中临时建立一座不太稳固的防御工事——他对即将到来的攻击强弱丝毫无法预测，并且不确定自己的神经能在任何强冲击下坚持多久。

迪克达到犯罪巷时满身是伤的蝙蝠侠——谢天谢地还活着——正将半死不活的小丑从爆炸后的焦墟里拖出来。

迪克一瘸一拐地冲上去，拽住导师的衣领，声音颤抖：“他人呢？布鲁斯——他人呢！？”

碎裂的目镜依然遮住了布鲁斯·韦恩的眼神，只是令这个男人的难以揣度的强硬变得不再不可摧毁：“我很确定……他没有死。”

“但你宁愿救小丑都没有救他！！每一次！又一次！”迪克绝望地嘶吼道：“哪怕有一点能避免他受到更重伤害的可能你都不愿意去做吗！？”

“……他是红头罩。”蝙蝠侠说。

“他是你的儿子！！”

迪克很清楚，他确实再清楚不过了。没有任何一个罗宾比他和布鲁斯相处的时间更长——蝙蝠侠将不惜任何代价阻止杰森走上鲜血复仇的不归路——这世上总有比一颗子弹或一场爆炸更容易将你拖入地狱的东西。他们坚守底线正因为他们每天都直面深渊。

但当亲眼看到这支离破碎的一切，沉痛矛盾的现实仍旧几乎将他彻底压垮。

迪克松开双手一声不吭转身走向焦壁残垣，激活生命搜索系统，跪地开始搬动碎石。

良久，他身后传来披风猎猎远去的开合声。

###

左臂多发性骨折，左小腿胫前肌、三头肌开放性断裂，右手食指无名指撕裂伤，多处软组织挫伤伴异物残存，右颞部少量脑挫伤伴硬膜下血肿，局部II至III度烧伤，不排除气胸可能。

在把陷入昏迷的杰森——很棒他的弟弟现在横生出了一整堆他所不知道的肌肉——拖去汤普金斯诊所的半路上，迪克对他的伤情进行了一个大致判断，并终于在送达目的地彻底检查后得到上述诊断结论。

“把人推进去，我们需要立刻紧急手术。”迪克一头撞进诊所时，看到莱斯利穿戴整齐站在门口，身边放着一张空的救护床。

“我觉得，”他将杰森小心翼翼地平放，喘着气开口：“你应该不是每天凌晨两点半都在上班的。”

“一个多小时前布鲁斯通知我今晚会有一个外伤的急救病人。”

“布鲁斯，哈，”迪克木然地说：“当然，布鲁斯。除了他还他妈的能有谁？”

莱斯利说：“迪克，这年轻人是？”

迪克抓了抓凝结着血迹的发梢，伸手摘走了杰森的多米诺面具。

“我的老天！”莱斯利对着那张血迹斑驳的脸辨认了几秒，随即惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“这不可能！”

“他确实经历了一些糟糕的事，莱斯利，”迪克苦涩地喃喃道：“只是现在更需要确保他不会再遭受一次。”

女医生体谅的沉默给了迪克足够感激她的理由。此刻向任何人开口描述这场噩梦于他都无异于耗损，虽然他保证会在事后给出合理的解释。

坐在手术室外的等候区，迪克发现自己停止不了手指的颤抖。经历数小时不间断的高度紧绷，他难以确认这是负重后肌肉的兴奋性紧张或别的原因——毕竟他也同样无法停止恐惧与茫然如藤蔓穿过胸腔向外疯长缠绕。

碎砖石下，杰森不断流失的生命和渗出伤口的鲜血混在一起漫过手掌，留下某种黏腻而腥甜的触感。

于是他就坐在那儿，坐在寂静昏暗的走道中，坐在弥散来苏味的空气里，一遍又一遍地回忆着，陈述着，确认着。直到手术室门被推开的声音将他惊醒。

术后伴随着麻药的逐步消退，杰森身上的伤痛也开始忠实地以一比一的模板印记在迪克全身相同的部位。年轻人仍沉睡着，但并不安稳，迪克清楚地感知苦痛如毒蛇般一圈圈游走在他的体内，滑过每一条神经，每一束肌肉，每一条血管。

“别再来一次了，求你，求你，杰。撑下去。”迪克坐在床边，对着毫无意识的弟弟恳请道。他在不得不又一次服下止痛药时有意减少了一半剂量，以免杰森出现二次伤情时无法及时作出应对。

佛晓时分阿尔弗雷德送来了一些必需品和换洗衣物——一如既往的体贴。迪克清点物品时在柔软的布料中摸到了一本硬皮的《纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙》——这本旧书在杰森去世后一直放在男孩的床头抽屉里，自从在一家街角的书店发现了它，就成了杰森生前最爱的收藏之一。

“你或许可以用它来稍许打发些时间。”

他很明白。“谢谢。”迪克鼻尖酸胀，沙哑着说。

老管家关切地打量他：“恕我直言，迪克少爷，您的面色也同样很糟糕。”

“可真是坎坷的一晚，是吧。”迪克稍稍后退半步靠住医院白色的墙壁，以便隐瞒他正因之前的脚伤和来自弟弟的疼痛折磨而难以站稳的事实。

“或许您可以休息，由我来代替照顾杰森少爷。”

“不，阿福，你已经做得够多了。”迪克勉力牵出一丝感激的笑意：“现在B才更需要你。而我会一直陪着杰森。”

杰森在之后又昏睡了一天一夜。毫不意外地持续发烧，抗生素推到了最大剂量，滞留针没有停止过输送给药，浑身的汗水浸透了包裹伤口的绷带，迪克不得不每隔一几小时就帮他更换。他无法入睡，除了疼痛还有些别的。

比如他和杰森之间的联系，扭曲的，绷紧的，纠葛不清。通过某种灵魂上不可视的联结，通过那些痛觉神经隔空的共鸣，穿过冰冷的时空忠实地传递过来。

他曾经愚蠢地对此视而不见，就像在逃避诅咒。被母亲临终的面孔遮蔽了十多年，以至于忘记了他的父母尚在世时每一次对视时眼神中深含的东西。

他怎能竟如此愚蠢地抛下了那些？

单人病房里只扭开了一个壁灯，监护仪发出规律冰冷的警示音，迪克倚坐在陪床床头，手里拿着那本被爱惜得很好的硬皮书。杰森一直都是一个喜爱阅读的孩子，这一点也同样强过他太多。

他翻开书封，扉页上有人用仍显稚嫩的笔迹写着一排字。

“给翻开这本书的某人：

如果某天你看到了这行字，请务必记得你此刻的心情。”

迪克微笑了一下，他仿佛看到一个男孩趴在书桌上用蘸水笔认认真真一笔一划写下这行字时的场景。

默读了片刻后，他开始以一种低缓的语调小声地念出声来。

“……歌尔德蒙所爱戴的另一个人，目光可要锐利些，他已多少有些预感，只是没有讲出来罢了。纳尔齐斯看得很清楚，现在有一只非常珍贵的金丝雀已飞到了他身边。由于清高而显得孤独的他，立刻在歌尔德蒙身上发现了类似自己的影子，虽然在任何一点上，他俩似乎都截然相反。”

在此处迪克停顿了稍许，他看了一眼杰森，才接着慢读道：“纳尔齐斯面目黝黑清瘦，歌尔德蒙却容光焕发，朝气蓬勃。纳尔齐斯是个思想家，遇事善于条分缕析，歌尔德蒙却似乎是个梦想家，有着一颗童心。然而差异尽管差异，却有一个共同之点把它们联系起来：两人都气质高贵，才华出众，品性超群，都受到命运特殊的关照。”

他不知这样的时间度过了多久，只是那些几乎逼迫他双膝跪地的疼痛飘散在油印单词之间，然后不知不觉消失了。

“少年深深地沉溺在这样的梦中，陷入在这些由迷醉的思绪结成的网里。在里边，不只他珍爱的往昔又奇妙地复活了，不只有童年和母爱，有金子一般灿烂的生命的早晨——” 迪克继续念道，他此时正翻过全书近一半的位置，一张涂画着夜翼标记的手作书签刚好卡在这一页的书缝中：“也闪现着可怕而诱人的、既充满希望又包含危险的未来。”

最后的话音飘落在被单上，迪克·格雷森在近四十小时的不眠不休后迎来了真正的睡意。

等到他再度睁开眼时，浑身就像一座熄灭了大火的废墟，空虚和干涸中残留着丝丝余热和焦味，疼痛还在蔓延，却不再激烈得令人难以忍受。

一阵凉风灌进屋内，迪克立刻打了个激灵彻底清醒过来——他正蜷躺在床上，身上严严实实地盖着一条薄被，那本小说合上封面端正地置在枕边。

病房的窗帘不住地被风撩起翻飞发出窣窣轻响，而他面前的那张病床上则空无一人。

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

**###**

多年来的经验告诉迪克，真正说服杰森按他人意愿行动绝非易事，至少本该如此。事实上红头罩待在大宅的每一秒都像身处某种刑罚，除了不得不和夜翼与红罗宾合作处理案件的那部分，杰森几乎很少出现在厨房或餐厅之类的公用场合——他的弟弟在躲避监控上显然拥有超专业的水准。所以哪怕同处一地，他们见面机会也远不频繁。

“你是说，他就没在自己的房间过夜？”迪克放下手中咖啡，慢慢拧起眉头。

“正是如此，迪克少爷。”老管家立在水池边擦餐盘，略略沉思后给出肯定回答：“我确认杰森少爷原本的房间丝毫未动。他现在使用二楼最靠东南角的客房，在他的个人要求下，我还尚未进去整理过。”

迪克和阿福口中所说的“杰森的房间”是他还是罗宾时期就用的那间，出于各种缘由，自他死去数年之内始终保持原样，阿福依然会定期清扫除尘，而迪克和布鲁斯……甚至是后来的提姆，都心照不宣地默认它的存在，一边又对此缄口不谈。直到红头罩翻窗逃离汤普金斯诊所，于哥谭夜幕下销声匿迹，迪克才在弟弟下葬后第一次跨进这座房间——时空仿佛在此处静止了，一个十五岁男孩所能拥有的小小世界，蕴藏的一切秘密和隐私，烦恼或欢乐，爱好与兴趣都原封不动地凝固着等待被启封，生动完整，丝毫未损，好像屋主还会同昨天或前天一样，放学后在书桌前翻开课本支着脑袋，写作业遇到难题习惯性咬笔盖，偶尔会把墨迹蹭在鼻尖上留下一抹黑点。

迪克把那本《纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙》放回杰森的床头抽屉，独独里面的那枚手制书签不见了。那天他在床边坐到下午，身上各处疼痛在半日消磨后终于开始减缓。他不知何时带着血脉相连的搏动睡着，没有做梦，只有一片深沉到近乎黑暗的空白，却又在醒来时泪流满面。

迪克也是之后唯一一个没有主张翻遍哥谭每一块地砖把红头罩找出来的。他总会知道他存活与否，然后选择独自吞咽这个秘密。并且很快意识到在杰森的事情上，他将永远也无法做到客观理性或毫无偏颇了。

虽是阔别已久地回到曾经的居所，但显然自己的旧房间，乃至整座庄园都难以给杰森带来任何正面的感受，在迪克多少心怀一丝近乎侥幸的希望之时，杰森表现出的态度则十分淡漠和消极。他拒绝去推动那锈死在原处的齿轮，也不屑于擦拂过往厚厚的蒙尘。

迪克从未如此地对韦恩宅邸离谱的建筑面积心怀忿忿，这简直为杰森回避交流的疏远态度行了无数便利，也给他在必要某些时刻了解弟弟的状况造成一定困扰。不过万幸他们拥有阿福，在老管家尽心尽力的督促照顾下，至少杰森几处遗留的伤口都在切实愈合——迪克投身任务时不得不服用止痛药的频率正逐步降低。

但对于眼下情况来说，仅仅是身体上的好转远不足够。他和杰森之间慢慢累积的信任一夕崩塌，甚至比先前更糟——如果说过去他们需要发掘一条可行的通路，而迪克总能知道正确的方向，可现在杰森和他的疏离已经遥远到仅靠罗盘无能为力的地步。

近乎软禁的处境无疑是一种更深切的折磨。即便无需感官共享或付诸言语，迪克都很清楚杰森的情绪每分每秒都在被碾向极限，这几乎将他吞噬。杰森一向不是那种愿意将自身之事假借他人之手的人。他亲力亲为，把控一切，因为他独行其道并不求理解，亦不愿朝任何人任何事妥协。蝙蝠侠不能，死亡也不能。

随着时间的推移他们的麻烦半点没有减少。在被杰森牵制数年后，来自奥兹和法尔科内怒火的反噬汹涌惊人，两支黑帮打定主意要借此机会根除后患，如两匹饿狼般在哥谭各处搜寻红头罩帮成员的下落，期间爆发了数场不大不小的冲突。夜翼和红罗宾连轴不歇地忙着收集交易者的情报和把坏蛋们踢进警局，有几回迪克带着一身疲惫和小伤回到蝙蝠洞，瞥到杰森高大的身形半没在洞穴的阴影中，不等他开口便转身离去。

所以迪克本以为杰森多少会在他和提姆外出调查和夜巡时表达不满和抗议，少说用一贯刻薄恼人的语气明嘲暗讽几句，他完全可以应付这个。意外的是杰森从头到尾都是副公事公办的平静态度——至少表面如此。他屈于支援位置，甚至在向他们公开部分自己帮会的必要情报时也没表露出太多抗拒。迪克在此过程中意识到为了确保手下的安危，杰森竟能退让到何种地步。

在多方堵截中红头罩帮的几个旧据点都遭到破坏，所幸老大给出的命令明确及时，至今没有人员失踪或发生伤亡。迪克甚至以夜翼的身份同盖尔·吉布森短暂地接触了一次，为了向他们发出预警和确认所有人的安全状况，毕竟整个哥谭也没人比姓蝙蝠的更加专业。杰森曾提过吉布森保有他的完全信任，这对红头罩来说意味着堪比国会荣誉勋章的评价。那位强壮沉稳的前游骑兵果然没让人失望，相比于自家老大和哥谭义警们纠缠不清带来的冲击，他显然更加在意现状的走向和眼前的危机。

“头罩很安全，我以性命担保他不会有事。”夜翼轻巧半蹲在某个安全屋楼顶，与一檐之隔的男人低声交谈：“与此相对的，你要确保你们这儿不出岔子。我知道你们和企鹅人和罗马人打交道的经历不比我少多少，他们不会因为同行就保留情面。或许恰恰与之相反。”

“得了，我们这儿也没软蛋，”盖尔估计事先得到了杰森的告诫，口气里虽有戒备却敌意不浓：“唯一要担心的就是奥斯瓦尔德和法尔科内的屁股——在憋屈那么久之后，帮里那帮伙计可不穿着‘乖乖披风’，我们只懂得我们那套不入流的行事准则。”

迪克稍稍抬高声音：“不，至少现在绝对不行。我不否认你们拥有一定程度的专业，但形势很糟，你们贸然出手只会正中敌人下怀——”

“老天，蒙面帅哥，你真他妈毫不清楚我们是怎么干活的对不？”盖尔嘶哑地笑出声：“要真像你所说那么谨慎小心，整个红头罩帮就只能干躺在沙发上点披萨外卖了。我们沦落到这个地步是有原因的，夜翼先生。不那么美好的故事。”

“至少安分一个月，不会要了你们的命的。”本欲起身离开的迪克微微一怔，脚尖一转跳下屋檐，“你对有人打算要头罩性命有什么线索吗？或者谁……对你们帮派如此痛恨？不惜代价的那种。”

“噢那你可问对人了，”盖尔·吉布森足大了迪克一整圈，可能比杰森还要高壮，他咧嘴道：“如果你在黑门吼上一句，可能有三分之一的人会那么这么告诉你。不夸张地说，可能半座城市都遍布着我们的仇人。万幸哥谭恶棍们不爱搞联盟，”他最后补充道：“虽然我还是很惊奇居然能和你面对面说话而不被那对电棍捅屁股，真够梦幻的。”

夜翼在目镜后微微眯起双眼：“你似乎对我认识红头罩这点并不那么吃惊。”

“听着，我和前妻的女儿在哥谭小学上四年级，为了她我他妈什么都会干，明白不？我知道我们在做的事根本搬不上台面，你们和条子们都瞧不起，我不在乎。”吉布森敛起那副兵痞子的油滑神态：“但这座城市再怎么一坨狗屎，它也不该就这么算了。我跟着红头罩出生入死是因为我和他一样，只想尽可能拽这烂摊子一把。头罩帮里都是这样不足为道的小人物，我们干不来太大的，只有一双拳头和一梭子弹。”

迪克在那天回到蝙蝠洞时喊住杰森，对方背对着他停了下来。

“你的人暂时很安全，我确认过了，警备系统都是你的标准，”不知怎的，迪克忽然觉得嗓子被哽住了，难以发声。他看到杰森的肩膀线条略有放松，尝试着深深吸了几口气：“顺便，我喜欢你的伙计。尤其是那个叫盖尔的。”

杰森给了他半个侧脸：“我告诉过你了。”他说道。

**###**

随着日子的流逝他们还是陷入了困境。迪克和提姆都抓过几个企鹅和罗马人的手下，除了把他们送进GCPD外没盘问出任何东西。唯一的解释只有连科波特他们也不清楚那个神秘供货方的真实身份，他们之间甚至至今没有一条固定的联络通道。被一个空头支票操纵虽然看似愚莽，可这次的价码实在太过诱人，对于蝇营狗苟的黑帮来说，相比于一时付出的代价，最终可能到手的利益足以胜过一切。

但这就磨难了迪克这边。每个人心里都清楚黑帮们远不是这道宴席的主菜，真正的敌人潜在暗处隐匿踪迹，对方太过心思缜密且沉得住气，他们至今连那人想要搞垮红头罩的原因都尚未知晓，别说逮人结案了。不仅仅是随着伤口愈合日益暴躁的杰森——某个半夜提姆发现他像头被困在栅栏后的斗牛一样在蝙蝠洞来回踱步——就连迪克也倍感憋闷，燎烧的怒意混杂着无力感聚集在胸口，化作一团郁积却难以发泄的冲动。

他一向喜欢干明晰痛快的架，从无惧对手的强大和难缠。倒非说他疏于思考，只是敏锐的直觉始终是他的武器。作为家里最忠实的格斗爱好者之一，夜翼擅长在任何一场肉搏中享受拳拳到肉的力量快感和瞬息变化。他无比沉迷汗水四溅的狂热温度，肺部飞速扩张带动血流脉动奔驰，骨骼在极限下吱咯作响的吟唱。赤手空拳的杰森在他这也摊不上多少便宜——他弟弟的个头可是堪堪快赶上布鲁斯了，并且迪克确信他还没完全度过生长期。而现在？他显然无法对一个看不见摸不到的目标挥舞双拳。他想杰森的子弹也一样需要标靶。

他真心实意地祈祷能在蝙蝠侠回到哥谭前把这坨烂摊子收拾结束，虽然眼见着希望逐渐渺茫——考虑到当事人，此刻他们最不需要的就是在原本一堆混乱的基础上再加进来一个布鲁斯。而一旦夜翼和红头罩同时卷进一个战场，迪克也不太有把握自己隐藏多年的小秘密能继续瞒过养父兼导师的双眼。

提姆找到他时迪克已经在训练室不间断地痛揍沙袋快一个小时了。他身上的无袖汗衫和运动短裤几乎湿透，在高频率疯狂击打下，手上缠绕的白色绷带半脱落下来，露出下面通红并微微破损的手背。

“嗨，提宝。”迪克注意到门口的身影，两下交叉肘击后利落地伸手稳住沙袋，充血的鼓膜不住嗡嗡作响，将每一次沉重的呼吸都放大数倍，令他不禁拔高嗓音：“有情况？”

提姆一屁股坐上门口的长椅，抄起手边的干毛巾扔给他：“杰森怎么样？”

迪克把湿漉漉的刘海捋过额头，花了片刻平复喘息，闭上眼睛细细捕捉全身上下每一处感官变化：“嗯，腹部和大腿两处较重的伤口都没有恶化，其余都愈合得七七八八了。”

最近在他们之间这句话的意思等同于“杰森的身体状态如何”，现在他最小的弟弟几乎拿他当红头罩的体检装置。在对方不太待见他们、性格又毫不坦诚的前提下，迪克同杰森的痛觉共联无疑是三兄弟间最后一道保险。

“你或许应该更担心一下自己，”迪克看着提姆眼眶下挂着的两道深深的黑眼圈，轻声说：“去睡一觉吧，提姆。你多久没休息了？”

“二十九个小时，两杯咖啡就能解决问题，还远不到极限。”红罗宾冲他摆摆手：“你也好不到哪儿去。我刚看到你都快把沙袋打出翔来了，帅哥，表情狰狞程度绝对能让半个哥谭的芳心幻灭。”

迪克摇头苦笑着挨近他坐下来，拆掉指间的运动绷带：“让我们谁都别调侃谁了，整件事结束前没人能安下心来。说吧，有什么发现？”

提姆脸上显出半刻犹豫：“我有个想法，可能听着有点糟糕——”

迪克耸耸肩：“尽管开口，我猜现在任何尝试都比眼下的状况来得好。”

“根据近期情报我大概分析了一下那个神秘的供毒者，”红罗宾低头，双手拇指在交叉的十指上方轻轻磨蹭着：“有一点我一直在思考，为什么他会选择借助奥兹和法尔科内之手来除掉杰森。两个哥谭首屈一指的黑帮？嘿，这绝对是一剂猛药，但同时副作用也很大，并且非常难以把控剂量。除了他极度痛恨红头罩之外，可能他自己本身力量并不足够对付他，借刀杀人是唯一的选择。”

“我们之前就在猜测对方是否是一个团体。现在看来，人数并不会多。”

提姆点点头加快语速：“窃听到的通讯始终都是同一个人——声音可以改变，说话习惯则很难。而仔细想想，他所做的事几乎没有哪一件是需要很多人手的。”

迪克镇静地注视他：“还有吗？”

“他只有在杰森还活着的时候拥有短暂的人身安全，这是一场复仇的豪赌。”提姆浅浅皱眉：“一旦杰森确认死亡——当然我是说假设，我们不会让它发生。”他急忙强调道：“他无论是否选择完成交易，都无法拥有平静的人生了。”

“显而易见。”迪克伸直双腿靠在身后的墙壁上，盯着前方：“他肯定会被追杀到死的，区别只在于被一方还是被两方，哥谭湾底还是下水道深处，以及尸体是完整还是分散各处。”

“没错，”提姆耸耸肩：“我认为企鹅和罗马人都没善良到会让他留着命，假以时日长短的问题。”

“该死，”迪克喃喃，第无数次尝试压制住额角的隐痛：“杰森那混蛋到底招惹了什么见鬼的仇家？”他把毛巾搭在脸上，刺探着试想最糟的那种后果，颤抖下心底一片深寒——他确信这一回他自己绝对没法安然无恙地幸存。百分之百。

老天，布鲁斯会奔溃的。

“所以——”提姆的声音还在他耳边似远似近地响起：“如果是为了钱，他一开始就不会选择出卖提纯技术。可见这件事他得不到任何利好——除了……”他谨慎地顿了顿，吐出那几个单词：“除了确保杰森的死亡。他唯一的、仅有的目的。”

迪克忽然心下一动，猛地拽开毛巾侧身瞪着提姆：“哦天啊，我大概猜到你的提议了。”

红罗宾无声咽了口唾沫：“很差劲的主意，对不？如果你想揍我一拳我绝对理解——”

“不，不，不是这样。”迪克站起来狠狠揉了揉弟弟的头发，双眼熠熠发亮：“那人不知道红头罩的真实身份，也不清楚他和蝙蝠侠的关系，这是我们这儿最大的优势。所以他无法通过任何间接手段确认杰森的生死——因为他根本没见过头罩下的面孔，更别提知晓姓名了。”

提姆紧绷的脸孔略微放松下来，露出一丝微笑：“如此一来，冰毒先生一定会设法亲眼确认计划是否成功，幸运的话，或多或少会留下点痕迹……”

“所以杰森需要死去一次，”迪克干巴巴地说：“而我们需要一场葬礼。”

“哈，这就是我所说的最糟的部分了。”提姆抿起嘴角，目光中不乏担忧：“偏偏是他……对吧？我们都明白杰森对此事的反应，就算是演戏也足够冲击了。”他又深深看了看兄长，小声地说：“这也不仅仅是他的噩梦。”

提姆是对的，属于一个家族的疮疤从未完全愈合。同时迪克也迅速意识到这或许是他们短时间内解决麻烦仅有的机会。他不能够错过，在杰森忍无可忍冲出蝙蝠洞真正把自己陷入什么万劫不复的境地之前。

这不是他们第一次孤注一掷的冒险了，显然也不会是最后一次。

迪克听到心脏的有力搏动，耳中的嗡鸣消退，复又听到外界涌进嘈杂的声响。他缓慢而用力地呼出一口气：“去制定计划吧，小弟。杰森那儿，由我来说服他。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这一更叫杰森你现在作的每一点儿死都是你未来要流的泪。

**###**

理查德·格雷森是个什么样的人？

杰森从不会自诩了解他。作为同伴，他们大多情况下不站一边儿。红头罩奉行高效的拳头主义，深谙以暴制恶之道。而夜翼永远撇不掉那颗愚蠢的救赎心，他消耗自己来换取他人的高枕安眠。作为兄弟，他们分离远久于相处，每回碰面浪费大半时间来拌嘴和互殴似乎就是两人间最亲密的交流方式。无论从哪边看，他们离推心置腹或坦诚相待都相去甚远。

不过这并不妨碍杰森对他的大哥所表现出某些特质列一张应对清单。

迪克通常是明亮聒噪，冥顽不灵，过分热忱和过分真挚，偶尔近乎冒着傻气。为他人付出似乎不值得他花上半秒思考，杰森的衣领总在蓝色的指尖边缘摇摇欲坠——你瞧？分明放手是一个更加轻松的选择。于此同时他的暴脾气也如飓风过境，冲蝙蝠侠拍桌大吼？没错，这可不就是夜翼的独家成就。有那么几次连杰森都得提醒自己搞事时避着些点儿。

理查德·格雷森，显而易见矛盾且混乱的个体，技巧性地保持率直，选择性地展露优势，十分擅长让自己和别人都不太好过。他可能愤怒可能大笑可能流泪，但绝大多数情况下，自责和愧疚不是，畏缩和踌躇更不是。

所以现在谁能告诉他这他妈是什么状况？

“……虽然这是我和提姆的建议，”迪克恼人的嘴唇仍在一开一合，令人无比烦躁。他遥遥站在私人图书馆门口不再肯往前跨一步，好像面前的大理石砖下遍布隐雷。他抱着双臂说话，目光游移在书架和杰森的面孔之间，似乎多一秒的停留都会将他灼伤。“但当然主要还要看你。我明白这听上去不是个好主意，事实上——”

“好，就这么办。”杰森怒意盎然地打断他，赶在失控把手里那本书的封皮扯下来之前。

“不过我觉得你应该听一下提姆的分析——呃，什么？”迪克滑稽地张大嘴，像是被蒙头砸了一棍。

杰森面无表情地起身把书塞回书架，走到迪克面前低头睨着他。这大概是自他离开蝙蝠洞的治疗床后两人靠得最近的一回。迪克被迫同他对视，杰森看到他慢慢地合上双唇，面孔上丝丝龟裂轻喀作响，喉结上下无声地滑动。

他在紧张。老天这种表情……可不常见。杰森忽然很想再推上一把，他太想看看仅凭他的力量究竟能把迪克迫到哪个地步了。这特么都是夜翼的错不是吗？是他把他困在这儿，快用他那该死的假惺惺的道德感和责任感逼疯他了，仿佛红头罩的决断就一文不名。现在又怎么了？那个字眼就这么哽着他的喉咙吗？

“让我猜猜你在想什么，迪基，”杰森咧开嘴角：“噢我那个可怜的弟弟，曾经和死神玩牌忘了时间，现在开始大家要把和死亡相关的单词从字典上抹掉啦。谨防他想起自己是被哈迪斯漏掉的名单。”

迪克呼吸猛地加快，蓝色的虹膜下深色浪涌翻滚：“杰——”

“太可笑了，黄金男孩，”杰森口吻轻快，满脸全无所谓：“我连真货都见过了，你凭什么觉得我还会怕一个假货？”

他没等迪克再开口，擦过他的肩朝外走去：“对方要什么给他们就是了，对你来说那么难以开口？现在只要他妈的能让我离开这鬼地方，你喊我去朝着布鲁斯唱 _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ 搞不好我都会考虑一下。一场葬礼？不好意思，期待值绝对在那之上。”

稍晚时候他进了蝙蝠洞。电脑前的红罗宾狐疑地看了看他，又望向一边拉长着脸唇角紧绷的迪克。杰森大咧咧地找了张椅子坐下来，提姆意有所指地问他：“有什么事情是我应该知道一下的吗？头罩？”

“少管闲事，说说你们的小计划。”

有那么一瞬间提姆看上去有些发恼，“你伤口怎么样？”他最终只是按捺下怒意嘟哝道。

“承蒙关照？”杰森尖刻地眯起眼睛：“你什么时候起那么在意这个了？老实说，受宠若惊。”自从提姆上次朝他揍了一拳， 杰森相当确认这只在任小鸟未能出口的半句话包含某些与他相关的讯息。但又能如何？迪克厉声喊停了提姆，显然这个家庭的情报库并不友好地向他敞开。被团体排斥于他而言已是所付出的最小代价。

别做梦了，蝙蝠们。他永远不会为此开口——杰森·托德所有心存的乞求早已在一个仓库里随着一声爆炸轰上天了。

“男孩们，我们拥有的时间不多。”迪克插话进来，总是出现地那么及时——好吧，并不总是。只有当提姆遇到麻烦时那么及时：“别表现得太刻薄，杰森。提姆在救你的屁股。”他声音低哑，比早前更加疲惫不堪：“也别在这种时候激怒我，你不会想试试的。”

“我可不记得我有拜托过你智慧无比的弟弟，”他是对的，迪克的臭脾气。可杰森还是顽劣一笑：“需要催人泪下的感谢信吗？提姆小子。”

红罗宾无疑接收到了来自夜翼“这家伙现在就是个特大号混球，别和他一般见识”的眼神示意，不再理会他：“大概计划你们都清楚，我们需要伪造一场红头罩的死，从而迫使那位神秘对手走出他的下一步棋，看看他到底搞什么鬼把戏。总得听上去不复杂，实现起来却有些困难。”提姆停顿了一下继续说道：“我们必须能够瞒过两派恶名昭彰的老牌黑帮和那个精明的供毒者。先不提科波特和法尔科内那边，现在并不清楚供货人手里捏着多少关于杰森的情报，换句话说，他到底通过什么途径来确认红头罩本人‘确实死亡’。这种状况下，我们只有尽可能做到无限逼近真实效果。”

这句话也意味着风险性和不确定性的无限拔高，这一点对在场三人来说都无需多言，他们都对此太过熟悉了。

“然后确保在黑帮得到探查机会前把流程交付到GCPD手里。红头罩和警方的对立立场会让官方的调查和证明变得具有特殊价值。”

迪克点点头：“这部分由我来搞定，我一会就去和小芭商量。”

杰森瞬间了然：“所以我需要提供一个可信的假身份。”他又喷出一个近乎嘲讽的鼻音：“反正真实的我也没有。”

迪克脸上闪过像被人从身后捅了一刀的表情让杰森漫起一丝扭曲又粗粝的快意。没人告诉过他不能用制造疼痛和伤口来证明什么，这几乎是他仅剩的擅长的东西了。

“还有一点，”提姆有些别扭地摸了摸鼻尖：“如果……如果杰森还要以红头罩身份继续在哥谭安全活动，他不能暴露长相以及同蝙蝠侠的关系。”

原本心不在焉听着的杰森微微诧异地望向红罗宾——他名义上的养弟还是个几许干瘦、手脚长条的男孩，脸上因作息颠倒缀着几颗蠢兮兮的青春痘，看上去和同龄人毫无区别。但只有那双眼睛远超发育地早熟而坚定。或许还有些别的……一些杰森在他的年纪和他的位置时，所没能拥有的特质。

这就是提摩西·德雷克和他最大的区别。新罗宾……不会走上他的老路。

“千万别让蝙蝠爸爸听到你的危险发言，小侦探。”提姆又瞪了他一眼，却发现杰森换了个坐姿，双肘撑在膝盖上身体前倾，脸上的戏谑也消失了。“所以你有什么棒呆了的主意？说来听听。”

“在黑帮们面前制造一场火灾或者……嗯，爆炸。尸体焚毁严重可以抹去面容，也让接下来动手脚成为可能，甚至连DNA提取都会变得困难。”提姆说这段话时语速飞快，目光垂在绞紧的手指上。“以上仅是个建议，或者参考。”他轻声补充道。

杰森瞥了眼迪克，对方双眉紧蹙半倚在控制台边，神情严肃到近乎沮丧。他在权衡和思考，杰森意识到这个过程正折磨着他。然而此刻他确信没什么比这两人身上从一开始就散发出忧心忡忡瞻前顾后的气氛更让人火冒三丈的了。

“嘿，我猜你们俩是不是搞错了什么。我一直都很清楚这个家族最爱玩什么把戏，”杰森拍拍手引起注意，干巴巴地说：“我如果说了我加入这个计划，意思是只要能确保达到目标，无论过程多么狗屎都在可接受范围内。懂不？如果你们一直那么磨磨唧唧，那么抱歉，我们就此散伙。这鬼地方我本就一秒都呆不下去，不如现在就去轰了冰山赌场。”

一时间蝙蝠洞只剩下仪器低鸣的运转声，夜翼和红罗宾谁都没开口。最后迪克漫长地叹了口气，仿佛打算把肺部郁积的情绪全部倾吐出来：“我认为可行。”

最小的那个忍不住申诉道：“可这不仅仅是——”

“我记得布鲁斯曾经开发过一个母盒的复制品。”迪克同提姆平静地对视片刻，直到他止住话后转向屏幕调出情报栏：“效果肯定远不如原型，但是一定距离内的定向传送应该能够达到，只要在蝙蝠洞开启一个入口。”

杰森迅速明白过来：“你认为可以把我从火场或者爆炸中心传送回来？”

“没错，但时机需要由你自己来把握。因为入口维持时间很短，并且只能由我们操控开启，从你发出讯号到被传送回来的几秒，半点都不能偏差。”

杰森挑眉，慢吞吞地问：“否则会怎么样？”

“没有锚点你会被随机传送到某个未知坐标，甚至是未知维度。如果是错过时间……”迪克舔了舔干裂的嘴唇：“你知道会发生什么。”

杰森露出一个充满攻击性的笑容：“原汁原味。”迪克则毫不客气地朝他扔了个白眼。

提姆看上去已经放弃和两个兄长再争执任何议题了，反正他几乎就没赢过：“还有个问题。杰森的‘后事’显然不能由我们这边出面处理。”

迪克沉吟片刻忽然说道：“倒是提醒我了。这个计划必须通知到你的人，杰。红头罩才是你已经公开并且可以使用的部分，也更方便塑造成一个醒目的目标。以防万一他们也理应了解真实情况。我需要和盖尔再聊一回。”

杰森却没有痛快应许下来，偏偏在这种时候表现出意外的顾虑。他一言不发地手掌交握，手背血管微微突起。

迪克上下扫了他一眼，最后视线定格在弟弟紧闭的薄唇上：“在你不方便露面的时候，我会尽一切所能确保他们的安全。杰森，你永远保有我的承诺。”

**###**

“你不能把决断的时机完全交给杰森，他在把自己逼过极限前不会启用传送的。”直到红头罩高大的背影消失在蝙蝠洞出口，提姆回头朝向迪克。他目光中倾泻的焦虑显然已尽力掩藏许久，这让迪克心怀愧意——自从红罗宾知道他和杰森单方面联觉痛感之后，他最小的弟弟几乎一刻都未停止过替他担忧。

“提姆——”

“不，迪克，算我求你，你比我更清楚他的性格。”男孩打断他，恼怒地挥舞一下手臂表达情绪，这在红罗宾身上并不多见，他温和聪慧的脾性一向都胜过两个兄长：“没人能否认他搏命高效的战斗方式，但与之对应的，他对自身所受伤害漠视到近乎残酷。这和蝙蝠式的逞强还有所区别，他不停地过载好像在测试崩坏点。没错，我确实没资格对他经历的一切横加评论。但你不一样，迪克，你不该成为那个附属的牺牲品……这一切太不公平了。”

迪克平静地听弟弟说完，看着他因激动而微微涨红的面孔，伸手将他拉进一个扎实怀抱中。提姆在他胳膊里挣了没半秒就放弃了，把额头死死抵在迪克颈侧，闷声咕哝道：“……混蛋，你这是作弊。”

“我父母就是一对灵魂伴侣，”迪克一下一下地轻抚男孩瘦削紧实的背肌：“他们去世后有很长一段时间我都难以理解这种关系。为何要在两个将共度一生的人之间额外施加痛苦的纽带？伴侣间不应该分享更快乐的事吗？双倍的痛觉折磨难道不会将人压垮？”

“你以前从没说过这些。”

“因为你是个很棒的倾诉对象，一直都是、”迪克无声地笑了笑，神情流出几许追忆：“直到我成为罗宾，后来去了布鲁德海文。义警工作让我意识到人类的共情是有限的，疼痛比轻薄的喜悦更隐晦也更难以传达。它太过私密，只能排解却无法分享。我开始明白我父母能在空中纵情飞翔是有原因的，他们比任何人都清楚另一方的状态。这是一根牵连他们最稳固的安全索。”

提姆松开他，但依然捏着迪克的肩膀，眼眶发红：“可杰森和你又不太相同。”

“我猜这就是全部意义所在了，”迪克耸耸肩：“你说得对，杰森的确会为了确保结局不惜把自己逼到终极，他就是这样的人。但如果这次有谁必须在最后关头把他拉回来，我会乐于了解并感受到他的极限在哪儿。”

“老天。”提姆忽然咬住下唇，眨眨眼睛：“你会同意这个冒险的计划是因为你一开始就在打这个主意？”

迪克未置可否，在提姆的注视中悄然撇开视线：“从杰森发出传送讯号到我们开启通道的时机几乎一闪而过，在那种高热缺氧的极端情况下，没人能保证他本人状态或者通讯设备绝对不出问题。抱歉了，提姆，我连那百分之零点一的几率都不想尝试。而我同他之间那条单方面的纽带，就是为此而存在的保障。”

杰森当然预料到这绝不会轻松。他的人生本就他妈的是地狱难度——字面意义上的那种地狱。但当他在蝙蝠洞被迫蛰伏了近半个月之后，再度在哥谭露面时所收到的复出大礼包还是出乎意料地丰盛。

最先反应过来的是科波特——当然，他把下东区选为登场舞台是有原因的。他喜欢企鹅傻乎乎并充满抓马风格的冰山，并考虑哪天自己应该将它收归己有。毕竟相对于毒品生意，他这两年似乎对经营赌场更有兴趣。杰森得说机车屁股后面溜一串企鹅混混的场面堪称是戏剧化的，他一边在街巷中飞速穿梭，一边毫不客气地朝身后抬手射击，甚至都懒得瞄准——听一路此起彼伏的惨呼音量他就知道弹夹里被替换了橡胶弹，都不用想是哪个多管闲事混球的手笔。但杰森现在压根无暇计较——子弹连续出膛的后坐力催醒了沉眠已久的肾上腺素，此时此刻正旗鼓宣扬地占据他的每一条血管和神经并一路高歌。夹克衣摆在哥谭的夜风中猎猎作响，几乎盖过了通讯的话音。

“头罩，别忘了正事。今天先把奥兹的人扔在一边吧，”夜翼叨叨的话语片刻都没有止歇，一如既往地惹人烦躁：“你现在离目标还有七英里。”

“罗马人呢？”

“在路上了。”迪克严肃补充道：“GCPD正在待命中，所以，不要玩脱了。”

玩脱？杰森哼了一声，他可太过清楚了。布鲁德海文警官的玩脱和他的玩脱定义从来不尽相同。在关乎于其他个体时太过斤斤计较，杰森敢打赌一两个爆开的脑袋就足以让夜翼冲自己大发雷霆。而他永远不会把将恶棍们送回他们该去的地方喊作玩脱。没错，出于各种该死的蝙蝠原因他近两年尽可能地收敛着子弹，不过抱歉了，必要时候红头罩的双枪依然在所不辞。

十分钟后法尔科内的加入把整晚的派对气氛推向了高潮。

下东区一时陷入一片混乱——在围堵杰森的同时，他们还在乐此不疲地相互攻击。整个令人作呕的场面就是哥谭永无宁日的缘由。他们像鬣狗和秃鹫嗅腥而来啃食腐尸，在每一个倒下的犯罪之主的尸首上再度催生新的罪恶。他的手指在无意识中慢慢摸向腰间，他知道那儿塞着什么——三枚特制的便携手雷，军火库闲暇的实验成品，威力和小巧的个头完全不相匹配，爆炸半径超过二十米，而弹片有效半径则还能再扩张一倍。哪怕只要轻轻地扔出一颗——

“向东！十一点方向有七个迅速迫近的敌人！”夜翼急迫的声线及时遏止了杰森的动作，他低咒一声将机车猛然转向，轮胎在地面碾出两道滚烫的黑色辙痕，轰鸣中蹿向东边的小巷时，两颗子弹堪堪擦着他的肩膀飞过。

类似桥段在接下来又重复上演了至少四次。必要的演员全部登台后红罗宾和蝙蝠女介入了黑帮们的狂欢。他们不动声色地把挡在红头罩行进道路上的障碍物扫去，或者将火力分散开来。过程中杰森受了一些不痛不痒的轻伤——完全期待值之内，但令他感到无比麻烦的是几乎每一回他都能收到来自夜翼的诘问和确认，一如既往，他还是没能想通他是怎么做到的。

该死的玻璃罩。

“闭嘴然后放宽你的心，鸟妈妈。”杰森不耐烦地咆哮：“否则我在抵达目的地之前就因为你愚蠢的焦虑而神经衰弱了。”

迪克的呼吸有一瞬间变得格外沉重，杰森以为他至少会反驳或说教（后者更糟）。但接下来直到他看到预先布置的废弃车间，迪克都只是保持着干涩的沉默。

刺耳的刹车声中，杰森将机车横停在破败的金属卷门前——提姆和芭芭拉的工作显然卓有成效，黑帮们黑洞洞的枪口从每一个角度包围着他。科波特矮胖的身影在几个手下身后若隐若现，标志性尖细的高音夹着志得意满的嘲讽：“我不清楚你今晚打算搞什么鬼，不过现在怎么看你都失算了。感激我吧红帽小子，至少我对待死人一向足够宽容大度。”

杰森坦然咧嘴一笑：“你凭什么觉得你吃得到这顿鱼饲料？”他忽然高声喊道：“嘿，我他妈的知道你正躲在哪个角落看着呢，卡迈恩。既然公平竞争，你就这么甘心让奥兹抢了先？”

话音未落他扬手扔出一枚烟雾弹，伴着周围重新响起的枪声和怒骂，短暂的糟乱中杰森弓身钻进了卷帘门。薄薄的铝合金制品为他赢得了短短十几秒的时间——当恶棍们闯进废弃厂房，看到的却是红头罩半蹲在一个集装箱上静静俯视他们的场面。

年轻男人的面孔被那顶特殊的头罩盖得严严实实，但此刻他过往所带来的恐惧记忆，竟在整整半夜的枪鸣和血腥中生生扯开一丝诡异的死寂。

“拜拜了各位，希望你们今晚还算玩得愉快。”

他炫耀般朝他的忠实观众们晃了晃手里的遥控装置，按下了电雷管的启动键——在迪克强行要求下留出的爆炸延时勉强足够后知后觉的黑帮们仓惶逃离死神的魔爪。

读秒五声后，整个车间在接连爆破声中化作一片熊熊的火海。

-tbc-


End file.
